Saviors of Superpowers
by MoonBlazingOTP
Summary: Heroes are strong men or women who have had years of experience and wisdom, right? Well, things are about to change. 8 teens, 1 destiny, tons of adventure! Join Ed, Edd and Eddy, along with 5 other teens who have to save the world from an evil organization, as well as deal with strange powers and emotions as well! Can they succeed, or will they fall to oblivion? AU! Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, my name is KevEddFan808 and I have joined forces with Moon Blazer to create the dream team: MoonBlazingOTP. and we are here to bring this special production. This is an Ed, Edd, n Eddy fanfic if you didn't know.

But... here are some disclaimers: We don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I don't own Nathan Kedd Goldberg, he belongs to C2ndy 2c1d. Edd is Rev! in this story, the concept of Rev!Edd and kevin belong to Asphixion (really hope I spelled that right). there will be no kevedd in this story. two kevins in this story, kevin barr (one in the cul de sac, and one with Edd (Rev!kevin).

okay now that that's out of the way we can get on with the story...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: INTRO

* * *

..."And to think we were so fucking close" Eddy stated, his voice vibrating with disappointment and weariness. Accepting defeat was not something that the egotistical scammer was known for, and his stance showed this. He was tense, clutching an ash covered and beaten up deck of playing cards, his lucky deck.

"Yes, but it appears the cards are not in your favor this time children." Rachlle stated triumphantly. He stroked his ebony beard, looking deep in thought. His face contorted in weird ways, as if pondering something. "Wow, I really thought I could think of more card puns that would correspond with this situation. Well, your readers will have to deal with it!" And as he said that, the foundation of the fourth wall began to weaken.

"Um...I'm sure we've told this to you already but, YOU'RE A COMPLETE LUNATIC!" Axel yelled, obviously annoyed with Rachlle's comment. The silver haired, devilish and snarky male was not so snarky now, but he still held the fiery defiance in his voice that he always had.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you all fail miserably, I need to finish this quickly. You should feel privileged to have been able to entertain me... Oh well, prepare to meet your inevitable demise, you runts." Rachlle sneered, with complete and utter malice in his voice.

"I can't believe this is happening...at least...at least we got to live the dream for just a little while...I'm sorry I couldn't save you my dearest, I'm so sorry", Vivian stated solemnly, as tears started to pour from the corners of her eyes. The brown haired tech-whiz had already crumbled to her knees, clutching her sides, as though holding herself. Pain and loss swarmed around her as she sobbed lightly.

"But Ed likes talking to animals!", Ed stated, not grasping the whole situation at hand. The tallest teen had taken the least damage, but had still been cornered, frightened by the intense technology that made him so confused that his head hurt. He expected Eddy to snap at him, but he tipped his head as no response was uttered.

Chester wiped the blood off of his cheek, his consistent need for cleanliness forgotten in the face of this disastrous defeat. All this hard work, all this training, all of the hardships they had to go through, thick and thin, but utterly together, made him want to sink to his knees in agony.

But he would never bow before this man, this monster to everything he held dear. Such a sneer full of malice and victory, this uncouth man had! He could hardly feel the ripple of the shadows he manipulated in his hands, and what was the point? The technology this organization possessed was more powerful, more advanced than any of the power wielding teens.

And Chester whimpered silently, the ache of utter loneliness swirling in his chest. In this moment he thought back on his life; he had always been an outcast, too pristine and too "nerdy" to be taken seriously. So it had crushed him when she had disappeared, when she, the best friend he had ever had, had vanished, and in a sick way, it reminded him of his powers, darkness and shadows, that slunk into the earth like rainwater upon moss.

Chester looked up, finally remembering that his friends were speaking, and he felt slightly uplifted. If they would go down, they would go down together. He glared at Rachell, eyes brimming with the fire of courage and defiance, so different from what Chester used to be like just a few months prior. He opened his mouth, his throat and mind burning, itching to insult and defy the glowering tyrant before them.

"You forget. As long as the people have the courage and defiance, the pillar of power will topple beneath the feet of the tyrant. You will be taken down." He narrowed his eyes, his right hand reaching to his left wrist to clutch the golden sash, ripped and battered, but still veiled in a wave of memory and honor, that was tied securely there. A memory of her, always. He closed his eyes, before coming to stand next to Vivvian, a silent wall of comfort for the also grieving female.

His words were followed by the agreement of the cloth-headed and mature teen, Edd. His eyes portrayed his defiance and determination, and he went to stand a few feet in front of Chester, but not daring to come within arm's range of Rachlle. At least, not yet... He began to speak.

"You won't get away with this, you tyrannical monster! More Saviors will be born, the cycle shall continue. One of them is bound to be able to beat you and the other scum of this earth. And you and your sick dream will all be for naught. And then you'll meet your demise, you disgusting freak!" Edd spat out harshly, as he tried to lunge for Rachlle, but to no avail. The thin teen threw himself forward, and the sneering older male simply sidestepped, swinging an arm down upon Edd's back, knocking the air out of his lungs. Edd fell to the ground, coughing harshly. He shakily got to his knees, eyes blazing as he looked up at the chuckling leader with hatred that burned like a thousand suns

"Sorry Eddward, but that day isn't today, though I admire your determination. I'll admire having your powers even more! Good bye children..." Rachle said with a smirk, lifting his hand to bring swift judgment upon what was left of the eight.

Then, it happened...

About 3 weeks earlier...

Five o'clock in the morning, in the town of Peach Creek, on the street of Rethink Avenue, an alarm continued to ring after what seemed like forever. The owner, like any other teenager at some point in their life, yelled something along the lines of 'SHUT THE HELL UP' and chucked it out of the window.

He removed the blanket covering his face to reveal Eddy Skipper Delmint, a 16 year old in 10th grade. He was a scammer that tricked unsuspecting students, Pigeons as he liked to call them, out of their allowances and salaries. In this, he felt pride, seeing the humiliation that crossed there features as he took their money.

"Well, that's the third one this month...damned things", Eddy said to himself as he walked to his closet. He opened the large oak doors to grab another alarm clock, which was one of dozens that lined a shelf within the closet.

He set his clock, as it should be, before picking up his android phone. He glanced at the time.

'5:02, good time as any to wake up' He thought, a smirk creeping over his features at the thought of another chance to scam the Pigeons.

He picked out his clothing for the day. He chose a gray shirt, black skinny jeans, a red hoodie, as well as a pair of gray converses with red rubber linings. He grabbed a bar of soap and a towel and headed out of his room and into the bathroom to take a shower. He needed to be fast so he could meet Ed at the corner.

Right across the street however, Ed Ryan Taylor was still sleeping, dreaming about having dinner with Rolf's chickens.

'Hehehe my baby chickens! Would guys like some gravy on your buttered toast?!' Just then the chickens opened their mouths and started to let out a deafening beeping sound.

Ed let out a blood curdling scream as he sat up in his bed. His arms shot up to swing blindly at whatever the noise was. He then turned to face his night stand where his phone lied and let out a large sigh of relief. The noise from his phone's alarm was what was making the very loud beeping sound.

"Oh it was just my alarm...hehe chickens like gravy", He said to himself...Ed knew that if Eddy were there then he would've commented on his stupidity.

It was 5:06, so Ed got up and stretched. Eddy always got to the corner first, and if Ed kept him waiting he would get mad, so he needed to pick up the pace. The last thing anyone would want was an angry Eddy!

He picked out his clothing; a red and white striped t-shirt, blue pants, green Nikes, and his usual green leather jacket. He grabbed some soap and a towel and hopped into the shower because he had pissed himself when he woke up.

Eddy was out of the shower by 5:10, but he took a few minutes to take a gander at himself in the mirror. He was in no way a body builder, but he did have a nice body if he did say so himself. After about three minutes of gazing at himself, Eddy opened his white, poster covered door leading to his room, a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist and his soaking dark blue bangs flopping with every step. He dried himself off and threw his clothes on and looked at himself in the mirror once more.

His hair looked drab and sloppy, so he grabbed some gel and rubbed it in his hair before he grabbed his school bag and his lucky deck of cards, which he kissed with a conniving chuckle, and was out the door. Ed however was already at the corner. He didn't take time out of his morning to gawk at himself, he was too preoccupied thinking about the nature and beautiful animals in their neighborhood. He loved looking at the woods and how the animals interacted with one another. There was just something about it that sparked so much interest in him. He just loved nature period.

The tall, slightly dopey yet strangely attractive, ginger-brown haired teen's thoughts came to an abrupt stop when Eddy showed up to the corner, his obnoxiously loud voice scaring off any wildlife in the area.

"Aye, monobrow!", Eddy's yell would annoy a normal person to no end, but it was safe to say Ed was no normal person.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH", Ed screamed, much to Eddy's annoyance. "Oh hiya eddy! I thought you were a Wart Eater from episode ten of Galactonut the Space Skater". Ed tipped his head with a goofy smile, patting the smaller teen on the back.

It was safe to say that Eddy's expression was one of utter confusion. He just mentally added it to a file where he put all the weird things Ed said.

"Shut up Ed, get walking". Eddy ordered with a roll of his eyes, and they walked to school. The school was more modern and too nice for Eddy, especially for a public school. Only snobby brats attended such nice schools. So why was his so nice? Part of him wished he knew the school's secret to their apparent moneymaking plan that funded the remodeling and paint jobs and all that junk.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp nudge from Ed. He turned, about to whack the pea-brain across the head, only to frown as Ed tipped his head.

"How many schools are taking the trip to visit Peach Creek?" Ed asked, his voice full of curiosity.

Eddy sneered to himself. He had forgotten! A huge field trip consisting of 20 kids from a few schools around the country was located here in Peach Creek! And he just happened to be picked to chaperone. His expression quickly changed however, that meant fresh Pigeons to scam! He slung an arm around Eddy's shoulders and shook his head with a cackle.

"Ahhhh, I dunno buddy! But apparently we got some Pigeons that are migrating here from Maryland! All the way from Baltimore! What a Rich state, Maryland is. That means, rich kids to scam! I got a feeling that our shiny lookin' school has more ups than it does downs! Now get walking, pea-brain!" He shoved Ed, who simply giggled and pranced down the sidewalk. Edddy followed slowly, eyes bright with mischief and readiness.

~32 miles from Peach Creek in the town called Apricot lake, 5:02 AM:~

17 year old *Eddward Marion Vincent was already ready for school. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a short sleeved black jacket, a fishnet shirt with red trimmings, and a pair of black boots. He woke up an hour ago so that he could get out of the house early and use the school swimming pool.

The feeling he got when swimming, was simply put, orgasmic. He loved the smell of chlorine in the air and how the freezing water bit at his pale skin, the Goosebumps it left. With that in mind, he started to grab his things to head out. He left his room and felt the top of his head.

"Damn it all to bloody hell". He lamented, for he had almost forgotten his trademark beanie. He ran back inside of his room and scouted around for it until he spotted it on his bedside desk."Ah there you are you little rascal". He grabbed the beanie and placed upon his head, so that it covered the back portion of his head and left a lovely amount of raven black hair out in the front.

With his necessary school materials and swimming gear, as well as his beanie, he hopped into his car and headed out...he had to pick up Axel, Goldberg, and Kevin before he was able to go to school.

About thirteen minutes after Edd left, he had picked up Nathan and Kevin. He was now arriving at Axel's lovely house hold. The self proclaimed "god of evil" was sitting on his porch, making sure that his white hair was properly styled to his liking...he was wearing a black and gray sleeveless hoodie with a short sleeve fishnet shirt underneath, grey pre-ripped jeans with chains dangling from each side, and black boots. His hair was a pristine white with the sides shaved and dyed a crimson red. He looked up with his grey eyes just in time to catch site of the black Dodge Challenger he was looking for.

He smirked, showing of his very pointy teeth, before grabbing his things, as well as his swimming equipment and walked over to the opulent car. He opened the front seat and was greeted by Edd, Nathan Goldberg, and Kevin James. All of them beloved members of the Rosswand High Swim Team.

"I'm guessing that you hoes are ready for our little race, aren't you". Axel said, his shark like grin never wavering.

"You bet we are!", The two in the back chorused, followed by the three laughing. But Eddward wasn't having any of their foolishness.

"Potty mouth, sit down, and I am as serious as cardiac arrest when I say that if you hooligans do not silence yourselves, I will kick you all out of my car and you can walk the rest of the way!" Eddward snapped, looking quite pissed. Everyone shut up except for Axel as per usual.

"Oh lighten up, buzz-kill, I'm just excited to see your face when I finish before you", Axel said, his voice filled with confidence, or was it cockiness? It didn't matter which one it was, he was just full of it.

"Either you're really stupid or really arrogant". Edd deadpanned, obviously not impressed.

"Okay, let's make a bet then". Edd glanced his way, letting him know he was listening. "If I win, then you have to kiss Kevin". He said, egging him on by flapping his arms like a chicken while making rooster noises. Kevin in the back didn't look too worried, he was confident in Edd's ability. They didn't call him the Shark of Rosswand for nothing.

"Fine, but if I win you have to get back together with Heather ", Edd tipped his head up with a knowing smile, awaiting his answer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! She's icky and smells of dried up cat piss and dog thumbs dipped in fried elephant shit!" He said, balling his eyes out and wiggling his thumbs. The two in the back looked at him like he was crazy. "But I'll do it". He said suddenly, wiping the tears out of his eyes "and you'll be sorry". He added with an angry pout.

Upon reaching the school, the four boys exited the black car and made their way into the average yet familiar building. The hallways were relatively empty give or take a few people here and there, but they didn't care to listen the conversation they were having.

"And why do you hate Heather so much anyway?" Nathan asked, continuing the conversation that had been going on in the car. He looked at her in the hallway and she was smoking. "And I definitely don't smell what you described, bro".

"No, you stupid bitch! She was icky and smelled like all that other shit in the pants. It looked like unwashed ground beef that was dropped in green liquid shit and left to bake in the sun!". He almost yelled, still as unfiltered as usual. Some students stopped to give him weird looks, but he simply scowled at them, shrugging his shoulders.

"Language Axel, I don't know how many times I have to say that in order for you to remember not to use such vulgarity in front of me", Edd stated, knowing it will would probably do no good. The words would simply go through one ear and out the other.

The classrooms in their school were modern, usually white walls with a black chalkboard adorning the center. Edd appreciated the average look. He was never a flashy kind of teen. Ah yes, Edd sure did love his school.

The rest of the walk to the classes was full of more vulgarity from Axel, laughing from Kevin and Nathan, and lots of yelling and complaining from Edd.

6:10 Baltimore, Maryland:

16 year old Devaughn sat in his classroom, bored as hell, like almost all the other adolescents. But there were two differences between his bored ass classmates and himself. One, he looked good doing it. He wore a backwards dark green and black Snap-Back, a green short sleeve dress shirt with the collar popped up, black skinny jeans and a pair of green super high top converses. His skin was the color of the dark coffee that had recently been tossed into the trash by him after being emptied of its contents.

Two, he had a saving grace that was just as good looking as he was, his best friend Vivian. She was like a sister to him, and has been with him through thick and thin, darkness and light, through rough times and good times. 16 year old Vivian was a slim and brilliant young teen, who wore a light blue cardigan over a white undershirt that had a swirling blue design on the left side. Her jean capris matched very well with the outfit, a pair of blue and white converses and a blue head- band completed the outfit, not to mention that it matched with her tanned skin. She was of Spanish descent, and her accent was graceful. The only problem was, she was very unaware of how others looked at her, and was not a girlish kind of person, preferring technology over looks any day!

He sat there and looked at her for awhile and deciding that with nothing better to do, he would bother her.

Said girl was sleeping, the top half of her body splayed ungracefully across her desk, eyes closed and mouth open in a quiet snore as a steady stream of drool formed a puddle on the desk. Not a very good look for a girl. DeVaughn took his index finger and poked her on the forehead.

"Wake up, you look like crap". He said, giving her a slight smirk.

She blinked awake, stretching massively, mouth snapping shut, before she leaned on her arm, looking sheepishly at her best friend. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep the other night", she said with a slight smile and droopy eyelids, giggling quietly.

"Let me guess, you were tinkering again?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, and a new episode of Hetalia was put on Tumblr the other night, so I was persuaded to watch all of season 2 again!".

"What did I tell you about staying up past your bedtime? You're gonna be sleepy the whole day woman, then what will I do to pass the boredom?" He asked with mock depression coming across his features.

"Oh shut it!" Vivvian giggled, before crossing her arms with a distracted look.

"What's on your mind?" Devaughn flicked a piece of an eraser at the Spanish tech geek, and Vivian shrugged.

"I'm just curious about the field trip we're going on. It's awesome that you and I were picked as part of the 20 kids who get to go to Peach Creek, but...It's gonna be so...strange." She sighed. "I've lived in Maryland for my whole life! In Baltimore, for my whole life! I've never been to Peach Creek. The farthest I've gone was the states closest to us. I'm excited, and I'm also nervous."

Devaughn laughed, a little louder than he intended. He spoke with a comforting and teasing voice.

"It's gonna be fun! I promise you that this field trip is worth it! Imagine what Peach Creek will be like! I bet there's going to be people with different accents! Look, Viv, as long as we're both there together, everything will be just fine! We're best friends!" He chuckled.

"...thank you, I suppose you're right!" She giggled back, only to stop abruptly as the teacher directed their voice towards the two friends.

"DeVaughn and Vivian, detention after school for chatting in my class". The teacher said as calmly as he could, but they saw his eye twitching so they knew he was annoyed. The teacher resumed writing about the division of cells

"Well, that's the fourth one this month" DeVaughn said with a frown.

"YES! I'll have time to nap!", Vivian exclaimed that a little too loud, and the whole class turned to look at them, some looking amused, and some looking confused. A few looked annoyed, but Vivian didn't notice.

"Add 2 hours onto your previous 1 and a half". The teacher said with another twitch. "On with the lesson". He said as he turned back to the smart board and continued blabbering about Science.

With Eddy and Ed in Peach Creek:

Eddy sat in class, jar full of money clasped tightly in his lap from a successful day of scamming Pigeons with his lucky deck of cards. They never see it coming, and there so surprised when he busts out the card that forces the money right out of their hands.

That's what's so lucky about his deck, it's not fixed, he doesn't do anything but shuffle his cards and hope for the best. And it's never failed him this far.

"32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38! That's what I call successful scammin'! And just wait until I get those kids from the other schools!", Eddy whisper-yelled to Ed next to him. Eddy proceeded to pull his cards from his pocket and kissed them all over.

"Eddy, cards were created for entertainment not sex". Mr. Weizmann said as the class began to laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever", Eddy said with a blush of embarrassment. He slipped the prized possessions back into his pocket, and leaned on his desk, looking at his phone.

"Eddy, can we buy some jawbreakers and gravy after class." Ed said looking as clueless as usual.

"Sure monobrow. You can have a jawbreaker if you shut up." Eddy groaned, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

Ed was silent for the rest of the class until school let out. Then, they headed to the candy shop down the street from the cul-de-sac. They walk out three minutes later with pockets and mouths full of the oversized jawbreakers. They then went their separate ways with their treats.

With Edd and Axel:

After having beaten Axel's ass forward and back in the pool, and an embarrassing date proposal by Axel to fish lipped Heather, Edd and Axel took their biology test for the last 30 minutes of school.

Edd sat in his seat working on his biology exam, finding it hard to focus with Axel leaning over his shoulder to copy the answers. A second later there's a giant thud and Axel and his desk are sideways on the floor. The class erupts in laughter which only fueled Edd's irritation.

"Will you degenerate scumbags shut up!" Edd snapped angrily, starting in a low voice and yelling by the end. This landed Axel and Edd in detention until 5 o'clock. When the bell rang, they walked to detention, where utter boredom awaited. Edd had already left a red mark on Axel's arm where he had smacked him for getting them in detention. In the Hallway, Edd gave Nat the keys to his car, with a fair warning, so that he could drop Kevin off at home, and pick them up later.

They then sat and waited for the next three hours of their lives, the silence only being disrupted by the ticking of the modern black ringed clock in the corner of the room. The detention teacher had to use the restroom, and Axel now leaned over to his friend.

Edd ignored him until he began to speak of the field trip. Oh yeah! Edd had not thought much of it. He had been on many field trips, and was no newcomer to them. But this one seemed...different. Special even. And it was only to another high school 2 hours away! Edd had never actually been in Peach Creek, but he had driven past it on his way to a restaurant for one of his friend's birthday dinners. What was so special about this field trip that it made him think about it constantly?

"So yeah, this shitty school in Peach Creek better have Wi-Fi, or I'm starting the biggest knife fight that state has ever seen! I hope they have hot girls there, too!" Axel smirked, only for Edd to sneer back.

"Don't let Heather hear you!"

"That bucket of prunes can kiss it back and forth for all I care! Good thing she wasn't one of the chosen 20 to go on the field trip, like you and I, am I right, bro?" Axel's sneaking arm was shoved away, but in a friendly manner. Edd leaned back after a while, wondering what Peach Creek was like, and what other schools would be attending. He sighed.

This was going to be a long detention...

~London, England: 6:30 Blackriver High School~

"Gah!" The exclamation was loud, and was followed by an angry, yet feathery quiet Chinese-English mix of curses. It had already been two hours, and the Blackriver high-school student had not been able to complete her English assignment, let alone the three other assignments in Science, History and Mathematics.

This girl was definitely a quiet one, yet she burned with a sharp tounge, and the grace and natural beauty inherited from her home country of China. This girl was slim, and her hair was akin to the name of the school she was attending in London, a glossy ebony stream that cascaded down her back. Her eyes were obviously that of Chinese decent, narrow, but also exotic, a honey hued brown as her eye color.

She wore a standard school uniform, a navy blue vest with a white under-shirt, a knee length navy blue pencil skirt, with white stockings and black, glossy shoes. She hated the itchy fabric, but she was not one to complain.

This was Chi-Yun, a Chinese orphan who had been adopted by a wealthy English family, and she had been eternally grateful to them, and still was. The 18 year old senior looked over her shoulder, scanning the student lounge for a familiar face. The son of her adoptive family, and the boy who she considered her closest friend and brother.

"Having trouble, Chi-Chi?" A voice that oozed with superiority and intelligence made the Chinese beauty whip around, hand raised to smack the offender, only to sigh in relief at the sight of the boy who she was looking for.

This boy was the epitome of cleanliness, that much could be told just by looking at his crisp and stainless school uniform, his perfectly groomed and flawless alabaster colored skin. His hair was a dark brown, short enough to keep his ocean blue eyes in sight, but long enough in the back of his head to slightly curl up, as though defying gravity, (Or by hair gel, whichever one was more creative).

His nose was very proportional, and the bridge supported a black framed pair of glasses, not the nerdy kind, but the high class kind. The boy had intense posture, but only slight creases in the button up white shirt beneath his navy vest showed that he had any muscle at all. Chi-Yun had always teased him about being feminine, but the brilliant boy would always quip back with a remark that would be impossible to understand or reply to.

This skinny, graceful, orderly boy was none other than 17 year old Chester William Harrison, a pristine, top 3 percentile in the school kind of guy. If he was not writing or studying, he was learning a language, finishing a project, anything that would be seen as nerdy and utterly boring to the English population. But this is how he was, and Chi-Yun liked him this way.

Besides, who else would help her with English?

"Chester, what have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?!" Chi-Yun pretended to be angry as always, so he felt obliged to help her with no form of payment on her part. Chester always found a way to get repaid when he helped someone.

"Your anger wounds my heart, dear Chi-Yun, like a dagger deeply embedded into the center of my being. I noticed your growing aggravation, and decided to see what was infuriating my dearest friend so." The 17 year old senior student, who had happened to skip a grade, sat next to his best friend and adoptive sister, a persistent smirk on his face.

Chi-Yun rolled her eyes, and snapped.

"Good, I see you're already in the mood for English, Chester. I need your help, and since you snuck up on me, I expect you to help with no peep of payment."

As Chester laughed, his eyes brightened with humor and superiority. His voice was accented in a graceful English, while Chi-Yun's was hard to explain, sometimes sounding Chinese, but lacing over with English.

"Well of course! Anything for my best friend! And you know I've always been good at sneaking up on people, as you have been wonderful at accuracy based activities and physical activities. Such barbarous games you play out there, so much dirt!" He crinkled his nose, taking Chi-Yun's lined paper and textbook from her side of the table, adjusting his glasses to read the small text.

"Sorry, I had no idea that you were allergic to dirt, Chester. Actually, you're not. You're just a little princess who isn't allowed to dirty up her dress!" Chi-Yun giggled, with a teasing voice, to which Chester replied, not looking up from the textbook.

"Oh Chi-Chi~ There happens to be books upon books of princess who beg to differ with your statement. And although I don't consider her a princess, wasn't there a lady named Mulan who pretended to be a man in the Chinese army? She's considered a princess, in the United States at least. And besides," He looked up, his eyes sharp with amusement as he continued. "Who has more power, a princess, or the peasant who sulks in the dirt?"

Chi-Yun opened her mouth to reply, only to grumble in defeat. Chester nodded with egotistical pride, an emotion that Chi-Yun had been able to sense, along with moods of any other person she saw. This was a strange talent she had, one she could not explain. She shook her head, and began packing her bag.

"Well, let's head to English. Thank you for the help, Chester." Chi-Yun hugged him lightly, and the younger teen hugged her back, laughing.

"Anytime my dear. Let's walk together, I feel like sitting with you in class." He said honestly, as the two students walked side-by-side.

School ended quickly, in Chester's eyes, as he headed to the Senior dorm room, depositing his school stuff, before changing into a white button up shirt, covered by a black vest, with a dark violet tie, and black dress pants, a pair of clean shoes complementing his outfit.

Chi-Yun, who was across the hall form him on the girl's side of the hall, had changed into a red silk shirt with flowing sleeves and golden patterns, and black jeans, with her lucky golden sash tied around her waist. Her hair was in a bun, held together by chopsticks, a style she had learned when she was young. The two grabbed their phones, and exited their rooms at the same time.

"If we get to the charity event by 5, we should have time afterwards to get something to eat." Chester offered, as Chi-Yun grabbed her car keys, and walking to the student parking lot, opening the door to her clean and modern silver car, a gift for her 18th birthday, and put the key into the ignition.

"Okay. But who's paying?" Chi-Yun giggled, proving the stereotype that Chinese were bad at driving by driving safely and smoothly towards the charity event that the two students had volunteered to help with.

"Me of course! I'm shocked you'd ask that!" Chester replied, his gentlemanly instincts kicking in. Chi-Yun rolled her eyes, hating to be doted on. They both had jobs, and were able to make their own money, rather than depend on their parent's fortune.

9:30pm:

After a long day of hard work, detention, volunteering and lots of sweets and homework, everyone was home, sound asleep. But there won't be much sleep tonight, for the call of destiny is here. And our Saviors must answer...


	2. Chapter 2: A Twist in Our Lives

A/N: Hello to anybody who is currently reading this story, and to any of the lovely people who favorited and followed this story! The last Author's Note was by Kevedd808, the main author and the person who created the idea for this story. I am Moonblazer by the way. I do the final editing and overview. I felt like it was a good time to introduce myself, as well as say the disclaimer. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own anything of the canon Ed, Edd and Eddy, only the OC's used in this story, in this case Chester, Chi-Yun and Vivian belong to me, while Axel and DeVaughn belong to Kevedd808. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

Chapter 2: A Twist in Our lives

London, England:

Chester and Chi-Yun sat quietly in their history class, Chi-Yun tediously writing notes in her spiral notebook while Chester listened to Mozart on his iPod. Having come back from their little lunch break, he was full and didn't feel like taking notes. He had already read the history book, had already voiced complaints about its lack of detail, so there was no need for notes. The English teen glanced at the clock, noticing that they had about three more minutes of class left. Feeling extra risky and playful, Chester turned and sharply prodded Chi-Yun, who was sitting next to him. 

"What, Chester?" The slightly annoyed Chinese teen didn't look up from her notebook. She needed to focus, and her foster brother's bony finger in her side was not helping at all. 

"Three minutes or so left of class, you should start packing up your things. You know how messy you athletic women are." Chester jibed with a snicker. 

Chi-Yun didn't reply, just grunted at him as she jotted down her final thoughts. Pleased with herself, she packed up her things and stuffed them into her plain, light purple bag. The bell rang just as she zippered up the bag, a shrill noise that had always annoyed the elegant teen. 

The two siblings made their way out of the main building and to their dorms. 

"So, we're still going to catch that movie tonight, right Chi Chi?" Chester asked as they stepped through the door of their designated dorm building. 

"Yeah, but let me change again". She replied as she took out her phone to check their Movie time. Their movie started at 8:30 so they had plenty of time. 

"You just changed like an hour ago woman, you haven't been in the rice fields lately so you shouldn't be that dirty". Chester said with a devilish grin as he poked fun at her. He always found some way to poke back at her Chinese roots, whether it be offensive or just factual. 

"Shut up, four eyes. And I won't change everything, just my hair and my shirt". She said as they rounded the corner that led to a long hallway. Dorm rooms were closed, signifying the vacancy of this hallway. The other dorm dwellers that occupied this floor were always out doing something. Nobody was up here. 

"I would prefer not to be late my dear. We both know very well that your hair takes hours to do by itself. We have a set deadline, or can you not comprehend that?" Chester asked with irritation striking his features. 

They made it into their dorm, it was a modest size; about the size of a two bedroom one bathroom apartment. It was enough to house her and Chester. Chi-Yun immediately went to the bathroom to do her hair, much to Chester's annoyance. 

As if sensing his annoyance, Chi-Yun turned to Chester. "How about you read a book if you don't want to wait". She rolled her eyes as she put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg. 

Chester rolled his eyes right back at her and grabbed a novel that he had been reading out of his bag. "I'm reading because I want to, not because you told me to, woman". He hissed as he saw the smirk cross her face. She went into the bathroom and began the tedious process of doing her hair. 

An hour later, there was a knock at the door which woke Chester from a peaceful but not so graceful slumber. He wiped the slobber from the corner of his mouth and called out 'who is it'. But he got no answer. He pulled himself off the couch and flopped on the floor. Chi-Yun saw him from the doorway to the bathroom but was used to this behavior. Chester wasn't his normal self after being awakened. He was ungraceful, losing his usual intelligence, and he wasn't so uptight and clean. 

Chester finally reached the door after about two minutes of crawling across the floor. He stood up and opened the door only to be met with the barrel of a very exotic looking pistol. To say the least, Chester was officially batshit terrified. The man that was holding the gun looked like a soldier, equipped with a bullet proof vest, combat boots, and other articles of tactical equipment. Overall, he looked like a very menacing soldier. 

"Umm...Chi-Yun~". Ch ester said very nervously, as if any sudden sounds would make the gun go off. 

"What, four-eyes?" Chi-Yun yelled from the bathroom. 

"I think we're being robbed". Chester stated as nonchalantly as possible, even with the squeak in his voice, and the shuddering of his thin body. 

"What makes you say that?" Chi-Yun asked as she stuck her head through the bathroom door and focused on Chester's predicament. Her doe brown eyes widened greatly, a serious expression on her face. "Well, I see how you would think someone wants to rob us". She hissed, as she ran towards the man, with her athletic speed, adrenaline and protectiveness of her brother making her bold. She surprised the man, landing a kick on his stomach. The man fell with a grunt. 

"I didn't know you could do that!" Chester breathed in awe as he looked towards the masked man, whose back was against the hallway wall. Cracks radiated from the point of impact, which shocked Chester. What kind of power did his sister possess to kick that hard? Chi-Yun had already grabbed the revolver they had hidden in their dorm for emergencies such as these. It was highly illegal in the school to have such a weapon, but Chester had always been worried about such incidents as this one. Chi-Yun had spent weeks finding someone who could spare a gun without asking questions, and another week to successfully get it into the dorm. 

"Yeah, neither did I. Now talk or I'll shoot your big toe off." Chi-Yun barked the order to the mystery man. While she said this Chester went to find some sort of binding object, coming back seconds later with a ripped up shirt, looking unsure if this would be able to hold the still conscious man. 

The man made a reach for his gun on the ground next to him but was stopped when Chi-Yun smacked him across his face with the blunt end of the revolver. Then she kicked the gun towards Chester and he picked it up, with caution of course. He put the safety on and tucked the gun into his pocket. 

The man groaned in pain and rubbed his face under his mask. Chi-Yun slowly advanced towards him, flicking the safety off the revolver. She grabbed the mask and pulled it off of the man's head, revealing a head full of gelled raven hair, a chiseled chin, and beautiful cheek bones. "You've got some killer strength little girl". The man said as he spit out a mouthful of blood. "But not quite enough to keep me down". 

The man quickly jumped up and made an attempt to kick Chi-Yun, but was put down once more by a round house kick to the face from Chester, who had anticipated the counter attack from the mystery man. "Stay down you jack rabbit excuse of a soldier". Chester snarled as he looked down at the man with anger. "If Queen Elizabeth the first was still alive she would be ashamed of you!" He pulled the gun out of his pocket and flipped the safety off. "Now if you try something else like that again then I'll blow your thumb off in addition to Chi-Yun blowing your big toe off. Now what's gonna happen here is you're gonna tell us what you're after". Chester breathed, slightly with arrogance at the situation, and fear of the man doing some sort of fatal attack, as he cocked the gun. 

"I'm not gonna tell you anything, little girl". The man sneered with a very dark smirk on his face. He knew he struck a nerve in Chester because of the veins that had suddenly appeared on his temples. 

"Chi-Yun, give me the revolver". Chi-Yun complied and handed over the gun that she had been pointing at the man. She took the other gun from Chester and continued her aiming. "Sir, I just want you to know that I don't get angry, I get even. And you saying that I am not only grouped with the female half of our species, but that I'm in the subgroup of preadolescent females makes me want to get even. So, here's how it's gonna work..." Chester began as he unloaded five bullets out of the revolver, leaving one in the chamber "...we're gonna play a game of Russian roulette, and if you don't talk, I'm gonna shoot my way up your leg, then I'm gonna shoot you in your loins. And by then you should talk, and if not then too bad for us", he said as he spun the chamber and clicked it back into place. 

"Kid, you ain't got the balls to-", the man was cut off as a distinct click sounded within the hallways. Sweat began to pour off the man's face as he looked straight into Chester's eyes. He could see the mercilessness and something more, darkness.

"If you don't spill your beans then you won't have any balls". Chester said as he pointed the guns towards Drake's crotch, finger moving to the trigger as another distinct click could be heard in the halls.

"Okay kid, okay kid I'll talk. My name is Drake, I'm with red dusk. I'm here for you two". He said quite quickly. 

"What do you want with us Drake?" Chi-Yun asked, still aiming her gun. 

"That's confidential". He said and soon regretted it as his knee was shattered by a bullet. He let loose a blood curtailing scream as bone fragments stuck into his muscles and flesh. He gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the overwhelming pain, then a wave of relief hit him. His knee began to heal at a fast rate, the look on the faces of Chester and Chi-Yun were those of complete shock. 

Drake stood up stretching his knee. It felt like new, but he could still feel some pain. "Now you've seen my power. That's why we need to recruit you, because of your powers". He said as he advanced towards them. 

In that moment, Chi-Yun's hand began to pulse, she could feel her blood pumping, and could hear her heart beating. She felt a feeling that she never felt before and she let it lose. A ball of energy formed just above her hand. Chester stared at her in wonder. She pulled her arm back and threw the ball of energy as hard as she could, and Drake was once again in the wall. 

She grabbed Chester knowing that they didn't have much time until drake got back up and pulled him into the room and locked the door. They began to frantically run around grabbing clothes and sundries and throwing them into a bag. Chester wanted to question Chi-Yun on her energy ball but decided against it. 

They could hear Drake trying to bust their door down while they climbed out of their window and dropped onto the ground. Chi-Yun's dazzling corvette was in sight, it's shiny red exterior blinding anyone who passed by it. "I still don't see why mom and dad got you a car when I'm the one that passed my driving test first". Chester grumbled while they ran to the car. A loud bang and a crash sounded through the air. They guessed that Drake had busted down the door. 

They didn't get to the car for Drake had suddenly appeared in front of Chester, grabbing his arm and holding a pistol to his head. Chi-Yun had already made another sphere of energy and was ready to throw it at him. "I wouldn't do that girl, unless you want his brains blown out". the grip Drake had on Chester tightened and he took the safety off of the gun that was held to the boy's head. 

"How did you catch up so fast? That was like a 50 yard run!" Chester exclaimed, the cracking of his voice told them that he was nervous. 

"It's my power. I have a small grasp on the power of wind and that gives me the power of speed. And that girl obviously has the power of aura considering that aura ball she threw at me. So, let's see what you have kid". Drake stated. 

He moved the gun and aimed at Chi-Yun, his grip on the trigger tightening and the gun fired. Chi-Yun had thrown the aura sphere to deflect the bullet but the bullet went right through. The sphere wasn't strong enough. And now she was going to have to pay the price. 

Peach Creek: 

Eddy had gathered a change of clothes and went over to Ed's house for the night. His parents had gotten into another fight and he couldn't stand hearing it. Sometimes he wished that they could get along, or at least pretended like they were still in love. 

He and Ed were sound asleep, eddy taking the love seat and Ed sleeping on the floor in pile of comic books. When Eddy came over they had stayed up, watched TV, ate their candy, and had a good time like they always did when Eddy came over. 

They were snoring up a storm when the smell of smoke began to fill the room. Neither one of them stirred in their sleep. A plume of smoke emitted from Eddy's sleeping place, and he soon burst into a blaze of dark blue flames. Ed on the other hand began to grow plants all over his body until he was a pile of vegetation. The flames soon burnt out and the vegetation withered away leaving no trace of Ed and Eddy. 

Maryland: 

DeVaughn slept on the futon in Vivian's room, having stayed over so they could catch the bus to Peach Creek together when it came tomorrow. They had stayed up until 10:00pm, Vivian tinkering at her desk and DeVaughn playing Infamous: Second Son. DeVaughn loved playing villain on that game almost as much as Vivian loved tinkering. 

She had always had a knack for inventing and creating. Maybe it was because her imagination was always on overdrive, or it was her wanting to make the world a better place. But as noble as that is, it didn't help with her snoring and her drooling at night. 

DeVaughn wore ear plugs to block out her loud snorts. But the snoring died down and the room became silent except for a slight buzzing noise. All the electronics had turned on in the room and the pixels started to pop out of their screens until a mass of teal pixelated light wrapped around Vivian like a cloak of blue light. DeVaughn began to ooze black and red energy that also began to cloak him. The pixelated light and energy dissipated from the spots that the two kids were at and showed that they had in fact disappeared. 

Apricot lake: 

Edd was busy packing his things up for the trip to peach creek tomorrow. Axel had stayed over so he could catch a ride with him to the bus. Axel was currently sleeping on Edd's bed, taking up all the space on the king sized bed like it was his. 'Im gonna kick his ass' Edd thought to himself as he stuffed more clothes into the suitcase irritatedly. 

Just then Edd heard something, a sort of bubbling sound, like a pot of water boiling on the stove. It was off because he didn't remember leaving anything on the stove, and what was even more peculiar was where the noise was coming from...right behind him, where Axel was. 

He turned around to see what Axel was doing to his clean bed this time but got the shock of his life. A gooey, crimson substance was bubbling from the open skin on Axel's body. Edd didn't know what was happening; he was so mesmerized he didn't realize that he was also leaking out of his skin glands. Tiny streams of water leaked out of him like a faucet. It began to form a barrier around him, filling with water. 

He attempted to break through using his fist thinking that he could easily pop this bubble of water but it felt like punching a brick wall. The water inside the bubble was over his head in a matter of seconds, and he had little oxygen in his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he blacked out. 

The red goop around Axel had dissipated and the water around Edd evaporated leaving no one in the room. 

England: 

The bullet hurdled towards Chi-Yun. Anger had sprung up in Chester like a prairie dog out of a hole. With an upwards swing of his arms he was out of Drakes grip and Drake was pierced by shadows that surrounded him and Chester. They were hard as steel, sharp as a razor. 

Chester put out his hand and a large wall of shadow hands came up to protect Chi-Yun. The bullet went through the many layers of shadow hands in the wall, and by the time it came out it had no more kinetic energy and fell to the ground. Chi-Yun was visibly trembling from her brush with death; Chester trembled as he looked at what he had done. 

Drake lay on the ground in a pool of blood, large circular stab wounds littering his body. The fatal blow was a spike up the chin and through the top of the skull. His super healing wasn't working, there was no healing anywhere, he wasn't coming back. 

"Chester, are you all right?" Chi-Yun asked clearly worried for her brother. He didn't stop shaking, he was clearly traumatized. But he had turned around and he was chuckling.  
Chi-Yun was dumbfounded to say the least. 

"Our lives are so fucked up Chi Chi", he said as he walked to the corvette.  
He didn't get far as he was shot in the back by a tranquilizer. 

"What the hell?!" Chi-Yun exclaimed as she was shot in the shoulder. The fast acting drug had them unconscious in seconds.

As Chi-Yun fell to the ground more soldiers converged on the scene which acquired the attention of passersby. The soldiers grabbed Chester and Chi-Yun and dragged their limp bodies into an armored helicopter of sorts. Coming out of said vehicle was another drake clad in a normal soldier uniform. He unclipped the walkie talkie from his belt. "Sir, we have apprehended the two conduits you asked for. We are en route back to the hide out". The second drake said as he waited for a response.

"Excellent. Soon all of them shall be in U.M.B.R.A's clutches". Came a deep voice with a heavy French voice. 

With Eddy and Ed: 

Eddy and Ed opened their eyes, both feeling groggy and having a headache. Eddy sat up and looked around; they definitely weren't in Ed's room anymore. They were...in the sky?! 

Clouds crept slowly in the air around them, moving with the wind. The sun was shining bright and was getting on Eddy's nerves. "The sun's too bright. The hell are we Ed". Eddy asked but didn't expect a real answer. 

"One fourth of the prophecy, two of the chosen ones who shall receive powers beyond compare. Powers that shall be used to vanquish the coming evil", said a detached womanly voice. "Or to bring the world and all it's inhabitants to their knees. The choice is yours", the voice continued. 

Ed and Eddy were caught off guard. Eddy looked dumbfounded and Ed looked as if he were in a candy store where everything was free. She had said they would get powers, and that was Ed's number one dream; to be a super hero and fight alongside the best of them like Space Commander Gorgle from nebula 52606. 

Eddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "It's obvious that I need to lay off the jawbreakers for awhile. Their giving me freak dreams", he said to himself as he rubbed a hand through his dark blue locks. 

"EDDY! We're gonna get super powers", Ed said like the happy oaf he was. "We're gonna be super heroes Eddy!" 

"Nice to know that you're an idiot in my dreams too lumpy" Eddy said obviously annoyed by this whole situation. 

"The seal upon your souls shall be lifted. And the powers within shall be at your disposal. Good luck to you chosen ones, the fate of the world rests in your hands". 

With that said the sky began to darken as the drifting clouds became one black cloud. The two could hear thunder and see flashes of multi colored lighting. Eddy definitely didn't like the look of it. And his suspicion of the cloud was confirmed as he and Ed were suddenly struck by lightning. Eddy was engulfed in dark blue lighting and Ed was currently in a stream of brown and green lighting. 

With DeVaughn and Vivian: 

DeVaughn and Vivian materialized on a cloud in a flash of blue and red light. Both had searing headaches and were disoriented. They had materialized lying down so it took a lot out of them to sit up. 

"Like what you've done with the place Vivian. A couple couches, some drapes, maybe a stereo system here and this could be a vacation spot for us", DeVaughn said in a joking manner. "So is this another one of your wacky holograms or did you drug me". 

"Yeah, dude I have no idea where we are, this isn't one of my holograms, this is an actual place", she said as she stuck her hand through a small cloud floating past them. "See how there's no digital interruption from my hand? That's because this is a real place, these are real clouds around us man", she said with a face that showed how weirded out she was. 

"Two pieces of the prophecy. Two of the chosen ones that shall right the wrongs of humanity, that will save the world from otherwise imminent destruction", Came a deep male voice that echoed through the clouds. 

"Umm...yeah or naw", DeVaughn said to the detached voice. "You must have the wrong people". 

"You are below the coming of age, but this threat to the world must be stopped. Tis only for this reason that I must bestow upon you your powers. Powers that will help to vanquish the evil that threatens your planet. But it is your choice to fight for the good of humanity or for power and greed". 

"I guess we'll go with 'fight for humanity'?" Vivian said in a questioning tone. She thought this was a dream, but it felt so real, and she didn't do or eat anything that would cause such a weird dream to occur. 

"The seal upon your powers shall be lifted young heroes. They will now be at your full disposal. But remember, the fate of the earth rests in your hands chosen ones. 

The clouds that floated past them seemed to turn black in a flash. The sounds of thunder could be heard. And in the blink of an eye, DeVaughn and Vivian were hit with different colored lightning. DeVaughn was currently screaming every curse word in the book as he was swallowed by a column of dark red lightning. Vivian settled for passing out in a stream of teal lightning. 

With Eddy and Axel: 

Edd opened his eyes suddenly and took a giant gasp of air. He looked around and saw nothing but ocean. But what was he standing on? He looked down and saw nothing but ocean under his feet 'oh' is what went through his mind upon this discovery. 

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder, his reflexes kicked in and he spun on his heel ready to take the guy's head of with his arm. But the unknown guy grabbed his arm at the last second. 

"Calm down, it's me dumbass", Axel said as he let go of Edd's arm. "Almost took my head off. Next time check who it is before you try to kill them". 

"Prove that you're really Axel. Tell me something that only you would know about me", Edd ordered. 

"You write reminders on sticky notes and set them around the house to make it seem like your parents are checking on you when really their..." 

"Okay your Axel", Edd quickly cut Axel off, he couldn't deal with the thought of his parents at the moment. 

"So super smarty…Where we at?" Axel said as he looked around. The sun was beating down on them, the sky was blue and the clouds were wispy and white. The water below them was crystal clear, rippling with each step they took. 

"I can't tell you something I don't know you dope", Edd said suddenly irritated. 

"Ah, a fourth of the prophecy, destined to save the world from the coming evil", boomed a young almost teenage voice. 

Upon hearing the voice Edd and Axel began to look around slowly. "Who and where are you", Edd called out to the voice. But it continued as if he didn't hear Edd at all. 

"You are below the coming of age, but a great evil calls, and it is you that must answer. I shall bestow upon you your rightful powers. Powers that you will use to vanquish this evil, or use to fight beside it. The seal upon your powers that have kept them dormant has been released. They shall be at your disposal. I'll enjoy watching your adventure….blah blah blah yatty yatty yah. Bring on the lightning!" The voice yelled and as if on cue the clouds began to clump together and darken. 

Axel looked up and could see flashes inside the cloud and could hear thunder. He knew what was coming. 

"Well isn't that some horse shi-", Axel was cut off by the crimson lightning that struck him. Through the mass amounts of pain he turned his head slightly and caught sight of Edd behind him. He was in a similar situation, a stream of blue lightning bringing him to his knees. Axel soon dropped to his knees unconscious. 

With Chester and Chi-Yun: 

Chester woke up groggily, his sight was blurred and he felt motion sick. He attempted to wipe his eyes but found that his hands were bound together, inside of a large clump of rock. He looked around, they were in a helicopter, which was filled with soldiers, but one in particular stood out. It was Drake. 

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Chester asked him in his questioning tone. 

"That's what I asked him four-eyes", Chi-Yun said insulting him. 

She had been sitting next to Chester the whole time, how could he not have not did her. 

"You put down a clone kid. Nothing to it", Drake muttered. 

"So you have more than one power", Chi-Yun asked, trying to make sense if this situation. 

"That's classified little girl", came a different voice from the farthest seat from her. 

She looked at the man; he looked no older than 21 or 22. His blood red hair was cut close on the sides and the back leaving a large portion of hair on the top that covered the top half of his forehead. It was obviously styled so that he had a bang that flowed to the right if his face. He wore a turtle neck with extremely long sleeves that covered his hands. He had a metal cuff on each of his arms, close to the shoulder. But when you looked closely you could see needles on the cuff. His shirt came to just below his chest and showed off his rock hard abs. He wore short black tights that came to just below his knees and matched his black shirt. His shins were bandaged and he had a pouch on the side if his thigh. 

"And might I inquire on who the hell you might be kind sir", Chester said in a sassy tone. He loved what he does. 

"You don't need to know that at the moment. We're coming up on the drop zone, so what I'm gonna do now is put you out with a little knock out poison. It should keep you from making this harder than it has to be. Everyone put on their gas masks", he said to the soldiers. Everyone on the copter did as they were told and put on their gas masks. 

"You don't have a mask so you'll kinda get knocked out too if you use gas", Chi-Yun told the man. She thought he was an idiot for not thinking about that. 

"I bet you I won't", he said as he waltzed over to them and bent down so he was face level with the two kids. His cheeks began to expand and he breathed out a greenish yellow gas into their faces. The two inhaled out of surprise and began coughing. 

"What in the name of Queen Elizabeth did you just do?!" Chester asked confused. 

"I just poisoned you dumbass. Sweet dreams", he said as Chester and Chi-Yun began to sway, they're eyes drooping. 

"Our...lives are...so fucked up...uh", Chester said once more before passing out again. 

"Hey boss, we're here with your conduits. I knocked them out with some sleeping poison. Where do you want em'?" The red haired man said into an earpiece. 

"Drop them off in the intake bay. I'll have Drake 150.6 accompany you while you take the two of them to the Interrogation room. Make sure you keep the concrete cuffs on them. Don't want a repeat of last time", you could hear the cringe when he talked in the microphone. "On a different note, you have been quite helpful Xavier, I hope to see more great things from you", then the communication link between the walkie talkies was cut. 

The red haired man, now identified as Xavier, smirked to himself as he grabbed Chester around his waist and threw him over his shoulder. He had to admit that the kid weighed more than he thought, even with the cuffs on. 

It took three soldiers to carry Chi-Yun off the vehicle, she wasn't fat, but her concrete cuffs were exceptionally heavier because of her power's potential. Another Drake came through the door, his face holding no emotion, his eyes showing no life. He grabbed both Chi-Yun and Chester without a problem, threw them over each shoulder and went out the door that he came in through, Xavier following close behind. 

With Ed and Eddy: 

The two boys shot up like bullets, gasping and sweating. They looked at each other with knowing eyes. Without sharing a word, with only their eyes, they could tell that they just had the same 'dream'. 

"It happened to you too, didn't it lumpy?" Eddy said between breaths for he was still winded from the 'dream'. 

Ed nodded vigorously, giving Eddy his answer. "THE LADY SAID WE WOULD GET SUPER POWERS EDDY!" Ed yelled, causing Eddy to put his hands over his ears. 

Ed climbed on top of his bed and jumped off. He effectively hit a belly flop onto the floor causing cracks to form. "Well...I can't fly", Ed said but his words were muffled by the floor. He got up dusted himself off and sat down in the crater he made. 

Sometimes Eddy couldn't believe that he was Ed's friend. But the guy was a football player, and helped to take in the cash. But secretly, Eddy liked being around Ed, he was able to be carefree around the monobrowed maniac. He could be chill when he wanted to though. 

Ed, looked at Eddy, he was still sweating profusely. 

"Eddy? Are you alright?" Ed asked worriedly. 

"No, turn down the thermostat. It must be like 150 degrees in here" Eddy said as he began to fan himself. 

Ed went to check the thermostat, it was only 68 degrees in the basement. "It's only 68 degrees Eddy!" Ed yelled to Eddy. 

As he was about to head back to his room he feels a slight tingle in his chest. But it started to feel like someone poking a needle into his chest skin. With each poke he felt he let a pained sound escape his lips. The poking feeling soon turned into a stabbing feeling all over his body. The feeling caused him to scream, hiss, and groan. The feeling got more painful with each stab. He dropped to the floor in his doorway when the feeling hit his legs. His hands began to glow yellow, and his ears began to ring, it felt like his ear was being placed right next to the engine of a plane. He passed out from the sheer pain of it all. 

"Ed! Fuck...IT'S FUCKING HOOOOT!" He ran up the stairs shedding clothing as he went, all of which were soaked with his sweat. 

He ran into the kitchen straight to the freezer and pulled everything out, not caring about the mess he made. He jumped into the freezer thanking every god in the book for his small stature. The ice in the freezer soon began to melt, and the water produced by the melting ice began to boil. It became a sauna in the freezer very quickly. 

Along with his burning body, Eddy began to experience great pain in his forehead, upper back, and tail bone. He soon burst into a ball of blue flames, passing out from the searing pain that they caused him. 

With DeVaughn and Vivian: 

DeVaughn opened his eyes, but immediately regretted it as it fueled the raging headache he had no idea he had. He could hear the groans of Vivian who dangled haphazardly off her bed. She was rubbing her temples trying to relieve the headache that she was experiencing as well. 

"I take it you had a rough night too?" DeVaughn asked her as he slowly sat up. He reached into his bag and grabbed two packets of ibuprofen and a bottle of water. He opened one packet, threw its contents into his mouth, and took a gulp of water to wash it down. Passing the other packet and the bottle of water to Vivian. They had no qualms about sharing food and drink because in their eyes they were practically family. 

Vivian took her two pills and some water in an attempt to relieve her headache but it was to no avail. So she decided to deal with it until it decided to go away. 

"So what did you dream of", Vivian asked in a light voice as not to agitate her throbbing head. 

"Well, you were there. An some dude voice started spouting crap about chosen ones, powers, a coming evil, you know, the whole nine yards", DeVaughn said nonchalantly as he ignored the growing pain in his hands. "He said the seals upon our powers were lifted and we could use them at our disposal. That's a weird dream. Wait and here's the kicker..." DeVaughn was still looking up at the ceiling, drawling out his dramatic pause. "...we were struck by colorful lighting!" He said in a whisper yell suddenly shooting up to see Vivian's reaction. And her expression was one of pure shock. 

"I was there", she muttered, her voice barely audible. 

"Yeah I just said that". 

"No...DeVaughn...I...WAS...THERE", she said in a voice that matched her shocked face. 

"So you're saying that we shared the same dream?" Upon receiving a nod he sighed. "Your headache must've gotten to you". 

"I can prove it. The cloud, there was no distortion when my hand went through it, after you asked me if this was one of my tricks. You said that the place could use some drapes and furniture and it could be like out vacation spot", she said almost hysteric. She didn't know why she was acting this way, maybe because if they did share the dream, then there was a possibility that maybe they would have to save the world. 

DeVaughn looked at her with an equally shocked face. He couldn't believe it, she was there, which meant that... 

"Fuck...my hands burn", DeVaughn said as he looked at them. They were shaking, the pain was getting overwhelming, and he could see a small amount of red distortion around them. It suddenly changed from slight burning feeling turned into a searing burning sensation, like his hands were in a furnace. He yelled as the pain moved up his arms and throughout his body as he grabbed the metal bar of Vivian's bed. He could hear a sort if metallic swishing sound, like if you swing a stick fast enough, only the sound was continuous. 

Vivian was in even more shock as she saw her friend stumble towards her and grab the metal bar of her bed. She lost her breath as she witnessed his skin turn into metal the color of the bed, starting from the point of contact. 

This was too much for her, her head hurt so much, her limbs were numb, and she was at a loss for words, short of breath. Her headache had intensified to the point where she was screaming. Her sight was blurry from the tears forming in her eyes, every sound she heard sounded like it came through a tunnel. But she could hear sounds that you would hear in a factory. It sort of sounded like the autobots and decepticons when they shifted from car form to humanoid form. 

She looked down and could have sworn that her hand was a machine gun, but with her blurry vision and her throbbing head she couldn't focus on it. She fell unconscious. 

DeVaughn looked at Vivian and could see her arms and legs turning into various machines that were teal in color. He gathered what little strength he had in his body and shuffled slowly towards her. He fell to the ground at her feet and proceeded to drag himself up her bed and to her lifeless morphing body, all while enduring the extreme pain he was experiencing. He reached a hand out and grasped her hand, too much pain flowed through his body for him to notice his metal skin. As he gave her hand a squeeze his metal skin began to turn back into flesh, starting at the point of contact with Vivian's hand. He still had his red glow, and he still burned like hell, but it soon subsided has he slipped into a pain-filled slumber. 

With Edd and Axel: 

Edd's eyes began to open and he looked around. He was lying in front of his dresser. His body ached but he endured the ache as he lifted himself off the ground. He continued his ascent until he was standing, supporting himself on his wall. He looked around, everything was in order, his labels were still where they should be, his books and things were neat, and his room was still clean. 

Axel groaned, as he sat up and situated himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked up at a panting and sweaty Edd. "What happened to you, just got finished a jerk session? Did you think about me?" Axel said to Edd in a playfully perverted voice. 

"Eww, why do I have such a vulgar delinquent as a friend", Edd thought out loud. "You don't look to good either hotshot". 

"Whatever. What happened to you? You didn't have another nightmare did you?" Axel asked. He was genuinely worried about his friend, he didn't want Edd to have another relapse. 

"No you numbskull, I simply had a weird dream. But I thank you for your concern. How about you?" 

"Same here", Axel said. Edd gave him a blank look and crossed his arms, this was his way of telling Axel to continue. "Well it was about us, me and you". Axel got the wrong idea and suddenly shot a dirty grin at Edd followed by a wink. Edd ignored him as he continued. "We were in the ocean but like standing on it. And some kid was spoutin' different types of shit about evil and super powers. And then he said 'bring on the lighting and then I guess we died", Axel said as he felt shivers run through him. He could still feel the pain from being struck by the lightning. It felt so real...too real for a dream even. 

He hadn't realized he was hunched over and focusing in his lap until he looked up. Edd's face was that of confusion and shock. His mind ran wild with so many thoughts that it was unreal. 

"It wasn't a dream, it was real...!" Edd said more to himself than to Axel. He looked up to face Axel's dumbfounded face. 

In that moment, Axel thought that Edd had finally lost it, all the traumatizing events that the teen had experienced through the years had finally gotten to him. "Edd, I think you've lost it my man", Axel said as he got up and slowly walked over to Edd. 

"No man, you snuck up on me and I tried to take your head off with a swinging fist", Edd said taking Axel by surprise. 

'Then it is true, it wasn't a dream', Axel thought as he fell onto his butt.  
"But how is this possible man, it was just a dream, maybe it's a coincidence", Axel said trying to reassure both him and Edd. 

Edd was close to hysterics. The full force of the guy's words were hitting him like a mac-truck. The world was in danger and only they could stop it. That's a lot of responsibility to put on someone's shoulders. 

"Just...just before we appeared in that place, you began to red green goo, it's highly possible that was ectoplasm. Closely associated with ghosts and the supernatural. And I sprang leaks all over my body and drowned in a bubble of water", Edd said trying to make sense of it all. 

Axel was scared for Edd. He was having another panic attack. They've become more frequent, and longer. Axel got up and ran over to Edd and did the only thing that usually calmed Edd down, he yanked his hat off, hugged him, and stroked his hair.  
He told him that it would be alright. 

After a while Edd began to calm himself, but when Axel looked at him he looked to be in pain. 

"Edd what hurts man?" Axel asked worriedly. But he got no answer. Instead Edd grasped his head and shook. He dragged himself out of Axel's grasp. He collapsed to his knees and began to groan. 

Axel watched his best friend, he didn't know what to do. At that moment he felt powerless. He looked on in horror as Edd began to leak water out of his skin, Edd screamed as linked vertebrae began to tear out of his skin where his tailbone should be. Three curved sticks of bone stabbed out of his arms an upper back, as meat and muscle began to spread over the bones. They took the shape of fins and a shark tail. A layer if silver skin formed over the muscle, Edd had long passed out form the pain, and the tail and fins soon retracted back into his skin as he was enveloped in water once more. 

Axel didn't know what happened but he knew that he could see things moving on the outside of his peripheral vision. He turned to see that the wall behind him was covered in spirits. He had no idea what to say, no idea what to do. So he watched them and they watched him, until he mustered up enough courage. 

"What type of horse shi-AAAAARGHHHHHHHHH", he was cut off again as the spirits began to flow through him, going through his stomach and coming out of his back. It was quite a painful experience. But it was short lived as they began to stay inside of him instead of flying out. 

He could feel himself getting light head, he felt his hands tingle, his feet tremble, his head ached like a mother fucker. The tingling turned into pain, and his ache turned into agony. He began to change. The whites of his eyes turned black he grew ghostly horns, and his body oozed an evil purple aura. He couldn't feel the lower half of his body, he couldn't feel himself move his toes.  
He looked down, seeing nothing but a grey ghostly tail. His skin turned a light shade of grey, and his already white-grey hair turned pure white. His hands were covered in ectoplasm. He flickered in and out of tangibility. 

And in one horrible and painful go the spirits all escaped the confines of his body at once. Axel let out a monstrous scream as a stream of spirits flew out of his back. He fell to the floor unconscious. 

U.M.B.R.A. Base: 

Men and women sat in a laboratory with many computers as well as tubes, reactors, and giant glass cylinders filled to the brim with water. Beeping and other electronic sounds could be heard around the room along with the rapid tapping of keys on a keyboard as well as frantic scrambling as people organized files and research. 

A loud alarm rang through the room silencing many. It came from the giant screen in the front of the room. Six pulsating red dots appeared on the screen. Just then, the doors to the room busted open revealing a shadowy figure. The figure came into the light of the room showing a tall man in a black sleeveless cloak. The hood of the cloak was over his head, a large multi-colored gem could be seen where the neck the person would be. 

"So, they have finally awakened. The Saviors that were predicted to stop me have finally shown themselves?" The man said with a French accent. Two gloves hands, both with the same multi-colored gem on them, appeared from under the cloak. They came up and pushed the hood down showing man no older than 40. "Well I have two of the chosen ones already, I can manipulate them as I see fit. They will take these six down and then I shall take all of their power. They will not be able to defeat Rachle, they will fall like the others", he said as he walked to the radar. 

"We will ready the ground units, and we will depart after those two conduits have been trained. Tell Xavier to start their training as soon as he has gained their trust. He must awaken their second power, do it now!" Rachle demanded. He needed the power if the chosen ones to commence plan alpha omega... He will have the power, even if he has to get it himself...  
"These new saviors will fall like the ones before them", Rachle said as he smirked to himself.

And so it begins...

That's the end of another marvelous chapter. This is KevEddFan808 and I just wanted to say thx for reading. Check out my friend MoonBlazer, she's an amazing writer and I want to thank her for aiding me in writing this story. There was a little bit of AxEdd in this chapter and probably will be throughout the story as well as other straight pairings so that I can satisfy ppl on both sides ;)(AxEdd is just really nice)

Two more things before I head out. One: every three or so chapters we do a little one shot about two characters (most likely in their designated pairs i.e Chester/Chi-Yun Axel/Edd etc.) so be expecting that. Two: Me and MoonBlazer were thinking about putting song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter(give or take) to describe each chapter or an important event in each chapter. Pm us on this account or leave a review to tell us what you think.

Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review for more of the story.

KEF808 is out


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Enemy

A/N: Hey guys! It's KEF808 bringing you chapter three(albeit late)! Yes it's been a little bit. Mine and MoonBlazer's computers suck so we've been unable to edit. But that okay, her computer just got fixed and I've been writing chapters on my phone. Just so you guys know chapter 9 is finished, meaning I've been able to push out 7 chappies for you guys.

I'm not entirely sure if I want to post them in bulk or post them over a span of one or two every two weeks. Maybe I'll post three chapters at once and do the other three over a span of three weeks. That sounds good. We'll get on editing the rest of them now!

Well here's chapter three for you, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3: Meeting The Enemy

Unknown location:...

"Ughhh." The groan was soft, yet displayed it's speaker's discomfort and agitation. The echoing of the noise told Chi-Yun that wherever she was, it was either a large room, or some kind of tunnel.

If only she could see something. This place was as dark as the midnight sky; Something Chi-Yun would have loved to see rather than absolutely nothing.

Racking her brain, she realized that everything that had happened earlier was not a dream. Strange, almost military-like people had ambushed and kidnapped her and Chester from their school. How? She would spend the rest of her life trying to figure that one out. It would take even longer to figure out what the hell was happening with these strange...powers, that her, her brother, as well as Drake and Xavier, seemed to possess.

She clearly remembered the orbs of energy that she had fired at Drake, and she shuddered as she remembered the dark, slicing peaks of shadows that Chester had seemed to have summoned while Drake had fired a bullet at her. She reminded herself to thank the little genius later.

Xavier seemed to have some sort of poison power. She had guessed by the cloud of gas he emitted to knock the siblings out.

All this power shit was making her head hurt. It seemed like a brick was thrown into her train of thought when she jerked fully awake, only to be kept in place by what felt like metal. Cuffs, maybe? The last restraining object was concrete. She also realized she was seated upright. Ah, typical. She was strapped to a chair.

She ignored her icy wave of fear, calling out desperately.

"Chester! Chester, are you here? Please answer!"

The thought of her little brother being alone with those people made her sweat with panic. She was about to scream and demand to see her brother, only to tense at the sound of a groan. He was here! And alive, too!

"Arggha. Bloody hell am I? C-Chi-Yun?" The soft voice was full of drowsiness and slight fear. "Is that you?" He added weakly.

"Yeah! Yeah it's me!" She exclaimed gladly. She was happy that her brother was safe and sound. "Are you alright bro?"

"Eh, my mouth kinda tastes like unseasoned scrambled eggs but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for asking Chi Chi". Chester said as he looked around in the darkness. He could see...absolutely nothing.

"So our captors have enough money to strap us to chairs but not enough for lighting?" Chester asked sarcastically. "Well these wankers need to learn to prioritize because this is a no no". He said as he shook his head.

Chi-Yun giggled. Even in the gravest of situations Chester was able to make her laugh. It was a pretty good trait compared to his other traits.

"So have you figured out where we are yet?" Chester asked looking in the direction that he thought Chi-Yun was in.

"Not a clue, but we're probably in their base". She muttered to herself.

The room was suddenly cascaded in super bright lights that blinded to two siblings for about thirty seconds. When their eyes adjusted they were met with a large tv screen that was currently showing static.

"And they obviously haven't heard of cable". Chester stated sarcastically once more.

The screen suddenly changed from static to white. The two saw a figure walk in front of the screen, stopping dead center to face the two of them.. They wore a long black cloak that was held together by a large jewel at the mystery man turned so that he was facing them and started to address them.

"Hello children". The voice was deep and had a clear French accent. "I am Rachelle, leader of this fine organization and the one that sent the soldiers to capture you". Rachelle stated.

The two remained silent, but this silence was out of fury not respect.

Rachelle took this silence as a sign to continue.

"You probably want my reasoning for bringing you here. Let me start by saying that we are not the bad people, we seek world peace and justice for all". He started.

"Before you continue, do you mind putting the hood down?" Chester asked angrily. "I feel that it's quite disrespectful to address someone without showing them your face".

Rachelle stayed silent for a second but brought his hand up to the hood of his cloak and brought it down. He looked no older than 35, his sleek ebony hair came down to his shoulder blades, his normally emotionless face held a scowl.

"Your a sassy little boy aren't you?" He asked as he bent down to Chester's height and assessed him.

"Why yes I am. Thanks for noticing you bastard". Chester bucked at the man that was in front of him.

"British youth". Rachelle muttered under his breath. "So troublesome".

He turned away from the children. "Now I'll get to the point. I know of your powers, I knew for a long time actually. Ever since you two had that strange dream." He paused, probably to choose his wording for his next statement. Your powers are the reason I have captured you, and they are the reason that I shall train you. He turned back to them with an emotionless face once again, but his voice still held annoyance. "Then you shall work for me like my, following any orders that I may give you".

"And why would we want to do that? You're obviously not someone we would trust". Chi-Yun voiced her distaste. She would not follow this man. The man grabbed something from inside a pocket in his cloak. It was a remote.

"Like i said, me and my organization seek peace, and you will help us to realize this peace". He continued. But the two teens looked unconvinced, and he sighed.

"I hate having to follow the villainous stereotypes but it seems I have no other options".

The teens gave confused looks. Was this guy on drugs?

"How about if I said that, the lives of your dear parents depended on your decision?". He said as a sadistic smile spread across his face. He pressed a button on the remote in his hand.

The large white screen behind the man suddenly shows what appeared to be a cell. There was a large iron door that led to a hallway, one Queen sized bed, and a television. A small window was the only thing that provided light in the room other than the television.

Sitting on the bed were two adults. One, obviously a woman, stared at the screen with bright blue eyes, her usually well kept and shiny dark brown hair now dull and messy. Their father was no better, his lighter brown hair showing traces of blood. He obviously had put up more of a struggle, his grey-blue eyes dull with anger.

They looked terrified and confused. They didn't know where the hell they were or why they were there. Chester and Chi-Yun were seething.

"You fucking bastard!" Chester exclaimed through gritted teeth. How could this man do something like this to their parents?

"Have I angered you child?" Rachelle asked, sarcasm dripped from his voice.

By now Chester was furious, more furious than Chi-Yun even. So furious that he was starting to be cloaked in a dark aura, one that reeked of hatred and malevolence. It was dark purple and black with hints of red.

"I'm going to tear you limb from limb you fucking bastard!" He yelled as he bucked at the man in front of him, causing cracks to form in the chair. "DO YOU HEAR ME DAMN IT!" He continued.

Rachelle was surprised to say the least. "Your a powerful one aren't you?" He asked as he walked towards the boy and grabbed him by his chin. He tilted his head up so that Chester was looking into his eyes, his cold and malice filled eyes. "If you so much as look at me the wrong way, I'll have your parents tortured and killed. So try me!" He said with a malicious grin spread across his face.

Chester was taken aback. The aura that once surrounded him began to fade and he slumped over himself in defeat. "Fine, we'll do as you say". He muttered, trying to hold back his sobs.

Chi-Yun recovered from the shock of seeing her brother like that. It scared her half to death. She could feel the hatred that her brother had for that man, the darkness that her brother held in his heart.

She looked towards Rachelle, trying to keep her composure. "What is it that you'll be having us do exactly?" She asked the man.

He met her gaze and sauntered towards her. He pressed a button on his remote and a chair slid up from the floor in front of Chi-Yun. He plopped down in it lazily.

"Well, your going to go through intense training to gain control over you powers. Then we will send you on retrieval mission to squire materials and to capture other like you that have taken to a life of crime. That is our second goal; to capture superhuman like yourselves that use their powers to do things illegal, like murder or robbery".

"And after all of this, we will be freed along with our parents?" Chi-Yun questioned.

Rachelle got up from his seat and walked back to the front of the room. "Of course my dear, I'm not a savage. Now you shall begin your training". He said as he pushed a button on his remote. A trapdoor opened under Chester and Chi-Yun, sending them plummeting into a dark room below.

"Foolish girl, your powers shall be mine". He said as he walked out of the room into the darkened hallway.

Chester POV:

...we'll do as you say". I told the man before me after he let me go. I could feel the familiar burn if tears in my eyes as I fought to contain my sobs. How could this man do such an evil thing.

I could hear him and Chi-Yun talking but I tuned them out, too focused on my parents. I planned to get revenge on this man, one way or another I was gonna get back at him.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I began falling. I could hear screaming, I could hear Chi-Yun screaming. I looked towards her. She was falling as well, her hair going every which way. I looked down, I could vaguely see the ground in the distance. If we were to hit the ground we would surely die.

I burst into action. I began to focus on my anger, letting all my rage out if me, I felt empowered, I could see the dark aura covering my body, I could hear the chair crack from the power I was emitting. With one powerful movement I pulled my arms up, effectively free them and breaking the chair in the process.

At this point I could see the ground clearly. It was littered with spots of shadow and I used that to my advantage. I formed shadow tendrils on the ground to catch me and Chi-Yun. I prayed that it worked.

Just before impact the tendrils caught us and lightly place us on the ground. As soon as I was placed on the ground I fell to my knees, it took an extensive amount of energy to accomplish such a feat. But I was able to protect my dear sister. And that's all that mattered.

Normal POV:

Chester collapsed onto the ground, out of breath and covered in a thin sheet if sweat. Panting softly, he began to stand once more and walk to his sister on wobbly legs.

"Are...you...alright?" He asked in between breaths.

"Yea. Thank you Chester". She was still strapped to the chair but knew that Chester was too tired to free her. "I'll be out of this chair in a second".

Before she could even think of a way to free herself four shadow hands grabbed each of the metal cuffs binding her to the chair. In one swift movement her arms and legs were freed. She was thoroughly surprised by how much Chester had in him. She would've expected him to pass out by now.

The boy in front if her held out his hand to her and she took it. He hoisted her up out of the chair with much difficulty due to his fatigue. Chi-Yun wrapped an arm around Chester to keep him from falling over.

The teenagers took in their surroundings. They had fallen into a circular room with metal walls. Four lights were set up around the room and provided dim lighting. One door could be seen at one end if the room, looking completely out of place as it was made of stained wood while the walls were made from shiny metal.

"You okay to walk?" Chi-Yun asked her brother as she let go of the hold she had on him.

Chester stood on wobbly legs that slowly started to become stable. "Yeah, I'm okay now". He answered back. He was still somewhat tired but he would survive.

They both made their way to the door in front of them. Upon closer expect ion they could see a screen connected to the door. The screen turned on and showed the face of Rachelle.

"You two survived. I'm glad". He said but his tone told the two that he couldn't have cared less. "I've decided to put you two through training, and that training starts now. Good luck to you two". The screen then went black as the connection cut out.

The two looked to each other. Both thinking the same thing.

'Our lives are so fucked up'.

The two teens closed the gap between them and the door. Chester reached a hand out to the doorknob and hesitantly opened the door. He was met with darkness.

The two of them walked through the door into the unknown. Everything was pitch black, they couldn't see themselves let alone each other.

Suddenly they were engulfed in blinding white as the light cut on.

They were met with the sight of a large narrow passageway.

The two teenagers looked to each other. "Well, I guess we're going through there". Chester said with distaste dripping from his voice.

Much to their displeasure they advanced through the passageway. It wasn't dark or creepy, it wasn't scary or intimidating, it just gave then chills not knowing what they were about to go through.

After about seven minutes of walking through the twists and turns of the passage way they came upon another door. This door was white and matched the white walls of the passageway nicely.

"And now I guess we have to go through there". Chi-Yun said with as much distaste as her brother.

She took the initiative and step towards the door with her hand outstretched and ready to turn the knob on the door. She gave her brother one last uneasy look, silently telling him to be in guard, before she opened the door.

Like before, they were enveloped in suffocating darkness before being blinded by lights once more. The two of them opened there eyes and looked around them.

They appeared to be in some sort of man made forest area. Birds chirped and artificial lights illuminated the place, giving it a day time feel. Strangely, Chester felt empowered by the lights cascading upon him.

He expected to be empowered by darkness, not by light. 'What is this?' He thought to himself. But his train of thought crashed as soon as a screeching noise filled the air. Similar to if you bring two microphones together.

"Your training will now commence". Xavier's voice boomed through what Chi-Yun guessed was a loudspeaker.

"You're goal is to survive a week in this environment". He stated simply, his voice held no type of enthusiasm what so ever.

'He must say this a lot if he is this bored'. Chi-Yun thought as she took in his words.

"You are to figure out and learn to control your powers while your out here. You will come face to face with ferocious beasts that will have no trouble tearing you limb from limb. It is kill or be killed, so don't hold back unless you have a death wish". He continued. Chi-Yun thought she heard a little more emotion in his voice as he said this.

"I am allowed to give you one piece of advice and one tool. Advice, stick to the trees at night. Most if those ferocious beasts are ground dwellers and nocturnal. And I'll be giving you a fire starter".

The door they came through suddenly opened and they were met with the red-head one more. He had smirk and was swinging a magnesium bar around his fingers. He tossed it towards Chi-Yun and she easily caught it in her right hand.

"Good luck you two". As he turned to leave but he stopped misstep. He turned to face them once more. "Almost forgot. Here's a map", he handed the map to Chester who took it and looked at it, " be at that pick up point in a week if you survive. If you don't, then we'll have to deal with your parents". He said dryly as he began to walk off for the second time.

"Asshole". Chi-Yum muttered. She turned around and faced the forest. It was a little intimidating but she knew she had to do it for their parents' sake. "You ready?".

"No, and I never will be". Chester said with playful smirk, but it soon turned serious as the two began to walk towards the trees.

At this moment, they both knew that they were in for a lot of suprises.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Together!

A/N: Hola everyone! This is Moonblazer, here to welcome you to Chapter 4 of our lovely story! I'm happy to say that this editor has recently had her editing computer fixed and can edit chapters faster now! Excuse me if I miss a few commas or misspell something, I'm more of an artist then a writer anyway. Kevedd808 says hello, and enjoy your read!

Chapter 4: First Day At A New School

An alarm sounded throughout the room of Eddward, stirring him in his deep slumber. He groggily awakened rubbing his head and achy lower back. His memories of last night's events were clouded but he could remember screaming and a lot of pain, which was a common occurrence when Axel stayed over.

He attempted to sit up off the floor but was being weighed down by something resting on his torso. He craned his head to look at his torso and saw Axel cuddling him, his head resting on Edd's stomach.

"Axel". Edd whispered quietly to himself. He didn't want to disturb him but they had to go so they could leave Edd's car with Kevin. "Come on you twit, time to get up. And stop cuddling me or so help me". Edd groaned.

"But I like to cuddle you". Axel groaned back at Edd as he got off of him and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

It's was no secret to any of their friends that Edd and Axel had something going on between them, but Axel and Edd had no idea what that something was. They just went with the flow to see where it led.

Edd looked at the clock; it read 3:26. They needed to start getting ready if they were going to make the bus. Edd got up got undressed until he was in his underwear, grabbed a towel, washcloth and his toothbrush, and headed to the bathroom for a shower. Axel stared at his butt until he was out of sight.

"Man, I better go capitalize". Axel said to himself as he stripped down to his undergarments and headed to the shower as well.

With Devaughn and Vivian:...

DeVaughn groaned as he slowly sat up, aches resonating throughout his body. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked around. He didn't remember moving onto the floor last night, and definitely didn't remember holding Vivian's hand, yet her hand was still firmly in his grasp. Their fingers intertwined.

He let go of her hand and tried to stand up but soon regretted it as he began to feel dizzy. He put his hand on a nearby wall to steady himself as he walked over to his charging phone to check the time. It was 3:37, which meant that they needed to get going.

DeVaughn, who was now steady on his feet, walked over to Vivian and poked the drooling genius on her forehead. She stirred but did not awaken. He gave her another jab that was slightly harder than the last and this time she groaned. One more poke was all it took to awaken the heavy sleeping girl from her deep slumber.

"Come on Vivian we have to get ready to go. Geez you really need to do something about your drooling. If you drool anymore then your house is gonna flood". DeVaughn said with a smirk. Vivian groaned in response as she sat up. Her head immediately filling with pain and she had to grasp tightly onto DeVaughn's hand to keep from screaming. DeVaughn on the other hand was having a silent fit about how much his hand now hurt.

The pain disappeared as fast as it had come and Vivian let go of DeVaughn's hand, much to boy's relief.

"Damn woman, you have a vice grip from hell!" DeVaughn said as his hand throbbed and turn red, or as red as it could get with his dark skin.

"Yep, just one of my many amazing qualities". She said as she stood up from her spot on the bed. "We better go get ready then, don't want to miss the bus to Peach Creek". She said as she walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen for food with DeVaughn not too far behind.

Edd and Axel:

Edd and Axel walked out of the bathroom (Edd with a slight limp), both dressed and clean. Edd wore a black long sleeve shirt with a white hood, white skinny jeans with two black lines down the side of each leg, and his usual black boots. All tied together with his black and white beanie.

Axel wore a black long sleeve shirt with a ghostly 'D' on the chest in white, black skinny jeans, a pair of white boots, and a pair of fingerless white gloves. He tied it together with his trademark black sleeveless jacket with awhile hood. He also didn't zipper it up so that the 'D' on his chest could be seen.

Edd look at him with a knowing smile. This was his favorite outfit.

"Your love for Danny Phantom is showing again Axel". Edd said as he threw extra things into his duffle bag that he thought he would need for their week away.

Axel was indeed one of the biggest fans of Danny Phantom if not the biggest. He simply loved the show and was outraged that they took it off TV.

"You bet man! You can never have too much Danny phantom". Axel said. The look suited him anyway. Being an albino he was pale and had white hair and light red eyes. The only out of place thing about him was how he dyed the sides of his hair red, otherwise he could be a Danny Phantom look alike.

"I think you have too much Danny Phantom. You need to grow up a little Axe". Edd said as he zippered up the duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. He turned towards his dresser that held his cactus Jim. He gave Jim what little water he needed and proceeded to the car, Axel in toe.

"You know what they say Edd. 'Women have eternal youth while men have internal youth. So would you rather live forever on the outside but act like an old ass bitch that's gone batshit crazy, or stay young in the mind?" Axel said as the two headed down the stairs to the garage.

"That's a difficult one. Wait no it's not. I definitely want neither." Edd said as he opened the door to the garage and popped the trunk of his car.

"You're not much fun, you know that?"

"I've been told in the past". Edd and Axel threw their bags into the trunk of the car. Edd unlocked the door and they hopped into the front seats. The garage door opened by what seemed like magic and Edd started the car.

"Okay, just got to pick up Kevin and Nat and they can drop us off at the bus stop. You got the tickets".

"I do Double D". Axel smirked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Unless you want to be strung up on a flagpole by your scrotum I suggest that you refrain from calling me such nicknames". Edd said glaring at Axel. He put the car into drive and began the short trip to pick up Kevin and Nat.

With DeVaughn and Vivian:

DeVaughn and Vivian were currently walking down the sidewalk to the greyhound station so they could board the bus to Peach Creek. It was going to be a long trip and they prepared an array of snacks for the trip, all of which were thrown in DeVaughn's book bag.

Despite not having to go to school with the normal population of slob kids. DeVaughn still made it his goal to make sure Vivian and himself looked amazing in public at all times.

DeVaughn wore a green sleeveless shirt with a the Joker's smile on the front, a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of green, purple, and black joker converses, and a black and green snap back with the word joker on the front. Two chains dangled from his pants on each side and he had green wrist bands on each arm.

Vivian, much to her displeasure, was dressed in a similar fashion. She wore a black hair band, black skinny jeans, a black and red checkered shirt, and red converses with Harley Quinn on them. A single chain came down from the right side of her pants.

"You really planned this out didn't you"? Vivian said obviously annoyed with DeVaughn's choice of clothing. He already knew she would be displeased and was carrying her heavy duffle bag for her as payment.

"I know you're mad but first impressions are everything. Plus you look amazing, Harley." DeVaughn said as he poked her in her side.

"I still don't see why we have to match". Vivian loved DeVaughn to death but she hated to match. It's like how a mother wants the family to match when they go on vacation. It's just...no.

"It's not that noticeable. You have to really pay attention to get it. The Joker and his main bitch Harley Quinn". DeVaughn said pointing to him and then Vivian with a smile.

"Whatever, ya dope. Hey!" Vivian said as she remembered something.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" She asked. She couldn't seem to remember last night very much, only pain and screaming.

"No, all I remember is pain, screaming, and a weird drea-". DeVaughn cut himself off as all of last night's events came rushing back to him. The pain, the dream, the evil, all of it hit him full force and he nearly dropped all the bags he was carrying. 'Ho..ly...shit!'.

"Hey you alright?" Vivian asked as she stared at DeVaughn who broke into a sweat.

"We'll talk about it on the bus". He said as he pulled her down the sidewalk towards the bus station.

With Ed and Eddy:

Eddy rubbed the sleep out if his eyes as tried to stand up. He didn't get far as his head came in contact with something hard, making him groan with the sudden pain emanating from his head. And if his aching head wasn't enough he felt like he was living in Antarctica. He was still in the freezer.

He kicked the door of the freezer open and hopped out and onto the kitchen floor. He was shivering uncontrollably and knew that he would have a cold for the remainder of the week.

He trudged towards the door that led to the basement, passing all of the now thawed out contents of what was in the freezer. He opened the door and felt a chill go down his spine at the creaking noise it made. He made his way down the stairs, continuing to get chills from the creaking noises the steps made, until he made to Ed's room.

Ed was still in the doorway of his room, sleeping like a rock. Eddy, being the caring person he is, gave him a good kick in his side to wake him from his deep sleep. Ed, abnormally strong and nearly invincible, nearly broke Eddy's toe with his side.

"DAMN IT ALL TO BLOODY FUCKIN HELL!" Eddy yelled as he hopped on his good foot while cradling his injured foot. His shrill prepubescent voice jarred Ed from his rock like slumber.

"Morning Eddy". Ed said with his usual dopey smile and obnoxiousness. "How was your sleep bucko?" Ed asked as he got up and walked towards his hopping friend. He engulfed the shorter teen in a bone crushing hug that cut off Eddy's supply of oxygen. "Did you enjoy the dream as much as I did!?"

"Ed you idiot...get off me before...I tear you a new one!" Eddy said in between breaths.

"Holes are bad Eddy". Ed said as he let Eddy down.

Eddy dusted himself off. He didn't want to talk about that dream right now. He knew Ed was excited about the whole powers thing but having all that responsibility was not for him.

"You're a real character, aren't you Ed". Eddy's said sarcastically.

"As real as the narrator can make me Eddy!" Ed yelled once more. His smile grew, threatening to break his face in half.

"Stick to the script lumpy, otherwise you'll get a mind of your own and mess up the story you lump". Eddy scolded him. The fourth wall couldn't take much more of this.

"Okay Eddy". Ed put up a mock salute to Eddy. Eddy face palmed and proceeded to head towards the bathroom to get washed up.

"We need to get ready Ed. Those kids that are going to be our shadows arrive at 5:30 and it's already 3:00. We'll talk about the dream and powers thing later, but let's not cross that bridge until we get there. Kay lumpy?"

Eddy and Ed experienced weirder things than obtaining super powers. They were used to the weird things that happened in their town, it was peach creek! Ghosts attacked that bitch daily! (A/N: this is KEF808, count how many references to Danny Phantom I write in this story. Winner gets to have an OC in the story!)

"Okay Eddy" Ed yelled once again as he hopped towards his drawers and gathered some clothes. "So who do we get to show around?" Ed asked much to Eddy's surprise. He didn't expect a relevant question.

"Well as far as I know it's four peop-". Eddy was cut off as his cell phone began to ring. It sounded out loudly, it's ring tone being the course of papercut by Linkin park. Eddy answered the call.

"Hello?...yes it is...oh...whatever". Eddy cut off the line and put the smartphone back into his pocket. "Scratch that Ed, we are chaperoning zero people".

"Why~?" Ed whined. He was so excited to greet his new friends.

"Well the principle called and said we've been in too much trouble and that he doesn't need us quote on quote 'influencing the decisions of our guests'". He said the last part while making little quotation signs with his fingers.

"Ed's bottom lip jutted out and a pout spread across his face. "Calm down lumpy, I've got something better that we can do!" Eddy face was split in half by a devilish smirk.

"Card games don't bring in enough money for my liking, so I've got something new up my sleeve". He rubbed his hands together maliciously, anticipating the amount of cash that this idea would draw in...

With Edd and Axel:

"Make sure you don't scratch my ride, pumpkin, or I'll rip you apart limp from limb. Understood?" Edd asked Kevin.

"No need for the ripping of limbs Edd. You can trust me". Kevin said as he waved his arms in front of him defensively.

"And don't let Nat drive my car or else I'll-"

"Yeah yeah you'll rip him limb from limb. Don't you have a bus to catch?" Nat asked as he began shooing Edd and Axel towards their bus to peach creek.

Edd wanted to give Kevin and Nat more warnings but was shooed into the bus while Kevin put their bags in the storage compartment of the bus. They both sat in the back of the bus like they were used to in class.

"How come Kevin gets a pet name and I don't?" Axel asked like a whiney brat.

"Stop being such a baby. I like your name therefore I don't give you a nickname". Edd said with a light blush dusting his face.

Axels' frown began to stretch into a smile that resembled the smile of the Cheshire Cat. "So what you're saying is that I'm your favorite". Axel poked Edd in the cheek. In an instant his face was against the glass of their seat's window, Edd's hand pushing in his face to keep him on the window.

"Poke me like that and I'll cut your arms off and whip your ass with them". Edd growled just loud enough for Axel to hear.

"You're a kinky one aren't you Double D?" Axel said, his voice muffled by the glass of the window.

"Dick head".

"Yeah yeah, you know you love it Edd".

With DeVaughn and Vivian:

"Umm...DeVaughn, honey, you're sleepy". Vivian said after hearing all the things that came out of DeVaughn's mouth. In her opinion it was all absurd but not completely illogical.

"I'm not sleepy. I'm awake and over-energized as usual". DeVaughn said with an annoyed expression on his face.

The two best friends sat in the back of their almost empty greyhound bus. Vivian was slightly out of breath when they boarded the bus due to DeVaughn dragging her half a mile to the bus stop. He hadn't even broken a sweat pulling her all that way. She still questioned how he had so much energy on the daily.

"Okay run it by me once more so that I can understand what you think happened last night". She said.

"Okay. Last night, we shared a dream". He started. "In that dream me and you appeared on clouds while some voice warned us about some evil that was heading out way. It said that we were the world's only hope and that the seal upon our powers were lifted, then we woke up". He said in one breath.

"Okay, continue"

"We woke up and you had a horrible headache. Like to the point where you were yelling out in pain. My body burned like hell and I was cloaked in some kind of red energy".

"Okay?"

"Then you started turning into machines and I don't know what else I did". He said the last part more to himself than to Vivian. He had been wondering about his powers ever since he remembered last night.

He knew that one of them had to deal with that energy, but what was the other.

"Okay then". Vivian said awkwardly.

DeVaughn was removed from his train of thought after hearing her voice. He looked at her face and could see how skeptical she was. He didn't know how to make her believe it. That's when he felt it. It felt like he was sucking air through his fingers, it felt unreal.

'Touch something'. DeVaughn heard a voice say in his mind.

DeVaughn POV...

I looked up a Vivian's face after I told her about last night and I know she still didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth. It's cuz' I'm black isn't it?

At this point I had no idea how to prove it to her. 'Maybe she'll get hit in the head with a rock and remember like in the movies'.

I was sucked out of my thoughts once again by a feeling in my right hand. It felt like my hand was a vacuum that's waiting to suck something up. It was weird.

'Touch something...'

Those words echoed in my mind. It sounded different from my voice and definitely wasn't the disembodied voice from last night. But if it told me to touch something then who am I to object.

Normal POV...

DeVaughn stretched his arm out to the metal back plate of the seat in front of him. As soon as his hand came in contact with the material his arm started to turn into metal starting from the point of contact.

"Holy shit fuck..." DeVaughn trailed off as his whole body turned to metal.

Vivian POV...

I watched as DeVaughn reached out to touch the back of the seat in front of him. I wondered what he was doing until I saw him touch the seat plate. His arm started to turn into metal as soon as his hand touched the metal of the seat.

"Holy shit fuck..." I heard DeVaughn say as his whole body was transformed into metal.

"Dear mother of god and black Jesus". I said as I stared at him in awe. "You were right". I admitted to him in disbelief. It wasn't every day that he was right, especially about something that shouldn't be true, so I expected him to gloat.

"DeVaughn for the win!" He whisper-yelled so he wouldn't disturb the other passengers.

'Yep I knew it'.

Normal POV...

"If you were right, then that means that I have..." Vivian trailed off. This was too weird to be true. Not only did they have powers, but they had to use these powers to defeat an unknown entity.

DeVaughn looked at Vivian seriously and nodded his head. "Yeah, my guess would be transforming into machines and something else that has to do with machines". DeVaughn said to her. "On a different note, we have a slight problem".

"Other than our lives being fucked up?" Vivian said while squeezing the bridge of her nose.

"I has no clue how I'm suppose to shed the metal skin". DeVaughn said in a voice that resembled a child telling their parents they broke something.

"How did your body feel when you were using that power?" Vivian asked.

"Kind of like a vacuum. Felt like air being sucked through my skin".

Vivian cradled her head with her index finger and thumb. 'Maybe he needs to feel the opposite if that feeling'. Vivian thought to herself. It was the only thing should come up with. She was new to this super power stuff.

"Try imagining air being pushed out of your skin. You have to focus".

DeVaughn nodded. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He imagined air being pushed out through the skin of his hands.

The metal started to recede to his hands and seemed to disappear all the while making a continuous swishing noise. DeVaughn opened his eyes and looked at Vivian. "So what's the game play?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well the voice from our dreams said we were only a fourth of the prophecy, meaning there are others, six more to be exact. And I'm no genius or a man of fate but if we are destined to meet these guys I think it would be a convenience to meet them on this trip don't you think?" DeVaughn asked with his eyebrow cocked and a smirk plastered on his face.

"You might be on to something DeVaughn. Who knew you could be such a smarty pants". Vivian said as she poked him in his side.

"I have my moments".

"So there's a possibility we might find these guys at peach creek. Then we have to get a hang of our powers so we can have a chance against whatever's coming. Then I guess we just improvise". She shrugged.

"Improvise?"

"Improvise".

"Cool".

With Axel and Edd:

Axel was currently sleeping, his head rested in the shoulder of one Eddward Vincent. The shark of apricot lake decided to let him be, even with the slight snoring that was attracting the attention of the couple of passengers on the bus.

Axel continued to mutter and whine in his sleep. He moved in what space he had, constantly changing the position of his head.

"Whatever he's dreaming about it must not be pretty". Edd muttered to himself. He knew from experience that tossing and turning was a sign of a bad dream.

Axels' Dream...

"The fuck am I?" Axel asked no one in particular. His words echoed in the darkness around him. He had been walking down the darkened street ever since he found himself in this place.

It appeared to be an abandoned neighborhood, and not the good kind. The kind where you would find drug dealers and prostitutes on every corner. But oddly enough, he didn't see those things, or anything for that matter.

He saw nobody, no open stores, no drug dealers, no stoners, hookers, or stoned hookers that deal drugs.

It was nearly pitch black. The only light was that of the crescent moon in the sky. And even that was getting covered by clouds. He was walking past an alleyway when something caught his eye.

Down the alley was the first light he saw since he was there. He began to walk towards the light, but was stopped when the light blew out and a pair of blood red eyes peered at him through the darkness. Slowly the eyes started to advance towards him, getting faster with each step.

"What kind of horse shi-". He was cut off for the third time in this story as the eyes were suddenly upon him followed by a mouth lined with jagged teeth that oozed green saliva.

Axel was eaten and swallowed whole by the owner of the mouth and eyes. He was swallowed by darkness and memories of last night's events came to him. The pain, their screams, the dream.

Dream end...

Axel jolted in his seat and probably would have hit the ceiling if it wasn't for an arm wrapped securely around his waist. He looked over to Edd, and he was surprised to see worry etched into Edd's features.

"I'm fine Double D". Axel said. He was panting slightly and was covered in a sheet of a sweat.

"Want to talk about it?" Edd asked genuinely curious about his friend's dream.

'I shouldn't tell him about last night...at least not yet. Can't risk him having a panic attack on the bus. I'll tell him when the time is right'. Axel decided then and there to keep it a secret. "No thanks, it's stupid". He put a grin on his face and scratched the back of his neck.

Edd shrugged. "Whatever you say". He said as he put his ear buds in his ears and blasted his music.

Axel let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that Edd didn't pry like he usually did. He leaned back into the chair and stared out the window. He went over the memories of last night that he attained in his dream.

He let out another sigh, this one out of frustration. 'All that responsibility...life is so fucked up'. He thought to himself as he continued to stare out the window.

A couple hours later...

Multiple buses pulled into the depot of the town of Peach Creek. The parking lot began to fill with a crowd of twenty teenagers. Each looking for their respective groups. Edd and Axel as well as DeVaughn and Vivian looked over the four signs and found their guides for the trip.

Edd and Axel were going to be showed around by a short haired blonde wearing tight purple pants, black flats, a tight black shirt, and a white tank too over top. She greeted the two with a smile. She wore a name tag that read "Hi, my name is Nazz". There were two other in their group, but Ed didn't find them to be of importance.

DeVaughn and Vivian walked over to a tall ginger with a red baseball cap, a green long sleeve shirt, and black jeans with black shoes. His tag read "Hi, my name is Kevin".

"Sup". The two group leaders said in unison from opposite sides of the parking lot.

The two groups got the formalities out of the way and began to show the their respective shadows to the hotel they'll be staying at during the two weeks they'll be there. Edd and Axel were to stay in room 37 while DeVaughn and Vivian stayed in room 38.

Each pair getting settled into their rooms.

With DeVaughn and Vivian:...

"He was hot!" Vivian exclaimed loudly as she looked through the menu of food that room service served.

"Yeah yeah yeah, hot bodies men all around". DeVaughn said annoyed at the girl's fangirling and squealing. "And j wouldn't get your hopes up. It's seems to me like him and the blonde are totally doing the nasty". The boy teased.

"How would you know that!" She shouted in response to his teasing. "For all you know he could be single and ready to mingle with all this!" She to herself from head to toe.

DeVaughn stifled a laugh and simply said 'okay' before their was a knock on the door. The boy got up and headed to the door and opened it. He was met with a angry looking white haired boy with the sides of his hair died red.

"Yes?" He asked the albino.

"Would you and whoever the fuck else is in there mind keeping it the fuck down!? Some people like to hear themselves think!" The albino exclaimed angrily.

"Okay Snow White, number one: we weren't even that loud so chill your shit. Number two: we'll keep it the fuck down when you shave your read sideburns and cut that weird as bang". DeVaughn said as he poked the large piece of hair that jutted out from his hair.

"Why you little-!" Axel started but was cut off as the door shut on him.

DeVaughn smirked in triumph as he sat back down while Vivian order food service. The girl put the phone down and turned back to her awaiting friend. "Who was it?"

"Just some Danny Phantom lookin ass bitch". He said simply and sat back in the chair.

And with that, they ate and went to bed, leaving a seething Axel to curse and vent to his friend.

(Cough cough -with benefits- cough cough)

A/N: hey kiddos! It's KEF808! I've decided to post each chapter as they are edited and readied. If you guys missed it, I put up a challenge. Danny Phantom is one of my favorite shows ever. And I might reference him a lot. So I thought 'hmmm…I'm gonna need a couple of OC's for this story, let's turn this into a lil challenge'. So if you can guess correctly the amount of times I reference the show by a specified chapter that shall be revealed later, you shall have your OC and choice of power in this story. Other challenges might come up, and this is a very loose story so if you have any ideas for this story then tell me in a review or pm me and I'll see if I can make it happen. Review and tell me and my wonderful partner MoonBlazer what you think. Reviewing motivates us to post faster. Follow and fav as well. Love you all and see you soon!

Sadly i just released I was heading into a big dead end if I was gonna continue on the path I was going with the story (nine chapters in too; I already wrote nine chapters, but I was waiting for my partner to edit in and add things). The met and became friends too soon, and I felt like that would suck away from the plot and what not so me, being the smartest man alive, is deciding to fix everything from here. Chapters 1-3 will not be touched and as you can see this chapter is different from the last chapter four. You guys are in for a ride. And if you have any ideas for the story then pm me and ill try to fit them in there

And sorry for not updating in awhile, school is a bitch and science fair sucks ass but this is like the last week I have to worry about it anyway cuz yeah. So until next time.

Follow, favorite, and review! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Daunting Journey

Chapter 5: A Daunting Journey

Chester and Chi-Yun walked past the tree line into the forest. The farther they walked into the forest, the taller the trees grew and the less light shined through. They had been walking through these trees for little under an hour and were getting bored.

"Chester?" Chi-Yun glanced at the boy beside her. By now he had shed his vest and tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his white dress shirt. He looked tired. 'He never was the athletic type'.

"Hm". The boy looked to his adopted sister.

"How you holdin' up". She asked the asked the brunette as they continued to walk.

"Well I'm tired, and it's hot as a magma pit out here, but other than that I'm swell". He said as he cracked a tired smirk.

They continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Slowly, the sound of rushing water began to fill their ears.

"You hear that Chi-Yun?" Chester asked as he looked around them. "Sounds like we're near water". Chester was parched and could go for a drink.

"Yeah, sounds like it's that way". Chi-Yun pointed to her right and the two walked towards the sound.

After a two minute walk the two teenagers came upon a break in the trees. It seemed to be a meadow; cascaded in light from the setting sun, covered in lush grass and flowers. A stream ran through the meadow and back into the trees.

"Hmmm...If it wasn't for our current situation I would awe at the scenery". Chester said as he began to walk through the meadow towards the stream.

"This seems like a good place to set up until it's time to make way to the extraction point". Chi-Yun said to no one in particular.

She jumped at the shrill shriek that broke through the air. "Chester!?" The girl called out as she made her way towards the boy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes my dear, I just tripped on a bloody pot hole". The boy stood up rubbing his head. He looked himself over. "Damn it all to bloody hell, I've gotten my attire all dusty and dirty!" He tried to wipe his clothes off but it was to no avail. "Damn it".

"Umm Chester?" Chi-Yun gained the boy's attention and pointed towards the hole that he tripped on. "That no pot-hole...it's a foot print". She said worriedly.

Chester's jaw hit the ground. The foot print 6 feet long and about 3.5 feet wide. "Wow..."

"This must belong to one of the creatures Xavier was talking about...I think we should work on shelter". She said hurriedly.

Chester nodded vigorously as the two rushed to the trees hurriedly gathering supplies for shelter in the trees.

Hours later...

The two teens were sitting on a platform in the trees. A fire burned on a elevated rock surface to keep it from setting fire to the wooden platform. They had water boiling from metal can they found.

The two were in a comfortable silence, Chi-Yun thinking of a game plan and Chester focusing on the crackling fire. The familiar sounds of nocturnal bugs resonated through the trees around them.

"I don't get the point of this exercise". Chester said out of the blue, catching Chi-Yun's attention. "I get that they want us to hone our powers but couldn't they just train us to use them". He was utterly confused by their methods.

"Think about it this way. We must use our powers to survive. We must use our powers to complete tasks that ensure our survival". She started. "Like how you used your shadows to raise us into this tree. Doing this will give us better control of these powers". She said as she too focused her sight on the blazing flames ahead of her.

"It makes sense. But I still feel like there are better ways of going about this". The boy shrugged.

Chester made a shadow ball and focused on the feeling of it. He felt that it was pure rage and hatred, packed into one dense solid form. His powers over darkness came from his anger, hate and other negative emotions.

'I wonder what would happen if I let my more positive emotions flourish'. The brunette thought to himself.

He focused on controlling his emotions and releasing positive energy. Feelings of happiness as love pulsed through his being as he thought of those closest to him. Images of his mother as father as well as Chi-Yun appeared in his head and he began to smile. He opened his eyes and was met with a glowing yellow ball that sparkled in the dark night.

"Chi-Yun?" Chester whispered. It was almost inaudible.

His sister looked toward him. "Yeah?" She said tiredly.

The boy held up the glowing yellow ball and presented it to the girl. She looked at it in amazement. "Light..." She whispered as she continued to stare at it in a daze.

Chester cocked his hand back and threw the orb if light into a nearby tree, effectively splitting in two. The top half fell to the ground, shaking the nearby trees as it did so.

"Damn..."

"Mmhmm.."

"Did I just-"

"Yup"

"So we have-"

"It would appear so..."

"So what's your other one?" The boy asked as he glanced curiously at Chi-Yun.

"How am I supposed to know?" Chi-Yun asked.

"Well that is a valid quest-". The tree suddenly began to shake as loud thuds could be heard below.

The rock that the teens used as a platform for the fire edged towards the end of their wooden platform. Chester dived for it just as it fell over the edge of the platform. The boy let out a curse as he burned himself.

"Damned rock". The boy quickly pulled the rock and fire back onto the play form. As he looked back over the platform to get a glance of what was shaking the tree he was startled into silence.

Multiple crimson eyes with golden pupils stared back at the now frightened brunette. "Ummm...Chi-Yun~?" Chester called to his sister.

The boy could hear her crawl toward him.

The girl gasped as she looked over the edge of the platform. "That's a lot of eyes". It was too dark to see anything other than the eyes. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that that is multiple animals down there". She said trying to reassure herself more than her brother.

"Hold on, I had a brain blast!" Chester exclaimed as he crawled away.

"Ha...the boy thinks he's jimmy neutron". Chi-Yun muttered to herself. "Well he certainly has the head for it". She mused.

Chester came back with a couple branches that were set on fire. He took this opportunity to practice his new light ability. He conjured up some tendrils of light that grasped the burning branches and lowered them towards the crowd of eyes.

They both gasped over-dramatically.

"You were wrong as per usual Chi Chi". Chester breathed as he stared at the creature below them.

It appeared to be a large snake like creature. It was easily over 40 feet in length and 4 1/2 feet in diameter. It had the body of a cobra and the armor of a crocodile. There were many slits in the armor where eyes could be seen looking around. "As a wise man once said, 'your one ugly mother fucker'". Chester said as he continued to look at the creature.

"Who said that?"

"The guy from the second predator movie".

The shaking began again, nearly knocking the duo off the platform. They look back at the creature to find that it was slowly making its way up there tree, it forked tongue flicking about. It sensed them.

The two stared at each other in horror. "It's coming for us! What do we do!" Chester asked frantically before he realized something. "Wait, we have powers". He said as Chi-Yun face-palmed.

Chester conjured up multiple shadow tendrils as the head of the beast began to ride over the platform. It's dozens of eyes looked at the two teens as the snake beast poised to strike. Its mouth opened and it spat liquid at the two.

Chester, using his quick thinking, wrapped his shadow tendrils around the two until they we're incased in an orb of darkness with slit in it so they were able to see. The boy could hear sizzling as the liquid melted through their wooden platform.

"That's some strong venom". Chi-Yun commented as the snake continued its onslaught of acid venom. "How are we supposed to attack it if it keeps spitting acid at us?"

"Easy, we close its mouth". The boy said simply.

Chester let their protective bubble down and they both jumped back, dodging the venom that was spat at them.

"Okay Chi-Yun! I'm gonna secure the mouth, then you attack!" The boy shouted to his sister, narrowly dodging a stream of venom.

"Where exactly do I attack!? There's like armor everywhere!" She replied as she back flipped to avoid being spat on.

"Attack the eyes, they're the only break in the armor!"

"I got you!"

The boy stopped moving. He pushed his arms towards the snake, effectively conjuring two shadow hands that grabbed onto and held the snake's mouth. It began to flail and wriggle to get out of the hands' grasp. Chester held the hands in place as well as secured the beast with tendrils of both shadow and light. Such a tiring action that depleted his energy quite quickly, but he held steady and strong.

"Go Chi Chi!" The boy shouted.

She didn't need to be told twice. "I got you four-eyes!" She formed a dozen or so balls of aura that floated in front of her.

She ran towards the beast at high speeds and jumped into the air. She began to individually throw the orbs while simultaneously making new ones. It got to the point where her arms were moving so fast that you could hardly see them, but you could see a faint red glow from her arms.

'Peculiar'. Chester thought. But he wouldn't have been surprised if that was just a ring of fire forming from the speed of Chi-Yun's arms.

With each blow the creature tried to squirm, it made hissing sounds, it tried to let out roars and other noises but Chester had its mouth firmly shut. Blood and venom began to seep out of its mouth and puddle on the ground, for the venom had burnt another hole through the hole riddled platform.

The creature finally went limp but Chi-Yun continued on, not taking any chances. Her clothes were soaked with sweat, she had overdone it.

"Chi-Yun! That's enough!" Chester shouted at her.

She threw the last orbs she had and fell to on the platform, her breaths short and heavy. The beast, now dead, had a large hole that exposed it's now burnt, pounded, and obliterated innards.

Chester's jaw dropped, the tendrils that wrapped around the beast faded away and the boy threw the snake away using the shadow hands. But not before cutting of five feet of meaty snake tail for din din.

He used a shadow hand to carry the heavy piece of meat. And used another shadow to gently pick up Chi-Yun and place her on the less destroyed half of the platform (A/N: platform is pretty big, maybe 30'X25').

He struck the magnesium bar causing sparks to fly into a pile of tinder he prepared. The tinder caught the spark and a fire sprang to life. He blew softly into the burning fluff, strengthening the fire. He covered it in small twigs at first which progressively got larger.

He turned to Chi-Yun. The girl had passed out. 'Can't blame her, it was exhausting to look at that attack let alone perform it'.

He focused energy into his finger which formed a shadow claw. 'Hmmm...learn a new move everyday'. He began the tedious exercise of preparing snake meat and putting it on burning rocks by the fire.

They would eat well tomorrow...

The next morning:

Chi-Yun slowly entered the world of the conscious with a yawn. She and Chester were still on the platform. The fire was reduced to a pile of coals and ash, a very large pile of cooked meet lay on a leaf by the smoking coals.

She looked to Chester's sleeping form. He had taken his glasses off, his hair was messy, and drool made its way down his cheek and into the wood platform.

"Gross". Chi-Yun made a face of mock disgust as she made her way down from the platform. She could see the dead body of the snake beast, some of it body still coiled around the tree.

She made yet another face full of real disgust as she landed on the ground and made her way to the meadow. She couldn't get over how beautiful her surroundings were.

More of the bright colored flowers like the ones in the meadow began to pop up as she got closer to her destination. She stopped and gently plucked one from its place.

She took a long whiff of the bright blue flower that she held, relishing in its magnificent aroma.

"Well great balls of fire you smell good!" She said to the flower. "And now I'm talking to a flower... I need water". She placed the flower in her hair to add to her attractiveness. 'Just in case there's a lost boy or a hot woodsman my age wandering around here'.

She face palmed. "We're not outside outside...so there aren't any dudes out here other than Chester...darn".

She dragged her hand down her face in frustration.

This whole situation she and her brother were in was completely frustrating. Sure the powers were cool and all but the whole boatload of crap that came with them was exhausting. They hadn't asked for any of this.

"How could this guy have gotten our parents? How does he even know who we are?"

"I presume by years of technological advancement and experience". Chi-Yun jumped at the sound of her brother's voice as he interrupted her thinking out loud.

"How about we not do that". The girl said as she clenched a firm hand to her chest. This was why she couldn't sit through a horror film or play horror games. She just couldn't take the jump scares.

"Don't tell me how to live my life". Chester joked, feigning anger.

"You're such a clank".

"As are you Chi Chi".

The girl became serious once more and glanced at her brother as they neared the stream. "So how are we supposed to break our parents out?" She asked the boy hoping he would have any good ideas.

The boy looked at her confused. "Why would we need to, he said he would set them free after we did what he wanted". Chester said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"You're so book smart but you lack common sense. Knowing your common villain or criminal, he'll probably kill them and imprison us. Or he'll set them free and imprison us. Either way it isn't gonna be a happy ending for any of us". She said as she looked forward obviously in thought.

"Well, we wait for the right time. There must be others like us out there, others with powers. All we have to do is find some that can help us. We just have to find some willing to help on our outings". He said referring to the missions this man would have them do.

"Maybe, but how do we know he won't send us out there to capture others like us like he captured us?" Chi-Yun questioned.

"Hadn't thought of that. I never really take into account how smart you actually are". He said with a ready smirk.

Chi-Yun was about to question the boy when a buzzing resonated in her ear. Thinking it to be a bee, she went to swat at it only for her hand to collide with hard metal.

"OW!" The girl shouted. It was like stubbing your toe on a wall except on your finger.

She and Chester looked to the object. A floating disk similar to that of the one they saw in Rachelle's 'interrogation room', as they deemed it. The metal disk split in half and revealed a screen that showed Rachelle's face.

"Hello children. Wonderful morning we're having". He said in a cheerful tone. "I see you've encounters one of the smaller beasts that wander around here".

"SMALLER?!" The teens shouted in unison.

"That thing was doing the utmost and you're saying there are bigger things in this place!?" Chester was livid. How could this man put then in danger like this and be so cheerful. He was truly a lunatic.

"Yes, with deadlier things than concentrated acid". If you looked closely enough, you could see that the eyes of this mad man lit up at the mention of such a creature. "But that's beside the point". And like that, the glimmer was gone.

"So are you gonna tell us what the point your trying to get to is?" She raised an eyebrow, something wasn't right with this man.

"Oh yes of course. Change of plans, you'll need to be at the evac zone at 5 pm tomorrow". He said simply, his cheery tone still apparent.

"What happened to doing a week?" Chi-Yun asked as she once again dragged her hand down her face.

"Things change, deal with it". In a blink of an eye he was no longer cheery. His face was emotionless and his voice held annoyance just like it did yesterday. And like that the disk closed once more and zoomed off.

"That was something". Chester said.

"There is something off about that man".

"Or he's just bat shit crazy".

"That could be it".

"Let's just hurry back to the meadow and load up on water, grab some of the meat I cooked and head out". Chester said with a sigh.

It was too early in the morning for this shit...


	6. Chapter 6: A Daunting Journey Part II

Chapter 6: A Daunting Journey Pt. II

With Chester and Chi-Yun:

The sun blared down on the two teenagers as they continued through the now thinning forest. The terrain became more rocky and unstable the farther ahead the two got.

"Dang it!" Chester cried out as he tripped over yet another rock in his way. His body was now coated in a new layer of filth as he hit the ground with a thud.

"You alright Chester?" Chi-Yun yelled behind her to the boy who was currently dusting himself off as much as he could.

The boy grunted a yes in return and the two continued on their way. With each step their hate for Rachelle grew. It wasn't long before the trees and grass were replaced by near vertical rocky inclines along with deadly snakes that dwelled within them. The two teens gaped at the terrain they were to traverse from here on.

"How does he even have enough space for this", Chester asked as he was both annoyed and exhausted. He had no time for Rachelle's games. The teen would surely make the man pay.

"I have no clue. But a better question would be how are we supposed climb those!?" Chi-Yun asked in disbelief as she gestured to the large hills of unstable rock.

"With our powers obviously". Chester, using his powers over darkness, grew large claws of shadow that replaced his fingers and toes. He sprinted forward towards the first incline they had to climb and launched himself into the air using his shadows. He latched onto the wall of rock, digging his shadow claws deep into it.

"Come on Chi Chi! We don't have all day!" Chester called out to his sister and continued to climb.

Chi-Yun sighed. She didn't really know how to use her powers to climb a mountain of rock. Taking in a deep breath she began to feel the aura of other creatures around her. She channeled that aura toward her and made it her own. She channeled the aura into the souls of her feet and they began to glow a deep red hue.

She got into a running stance. 'I hope this works'. She took off into a full sprint towards the mountain of rock. Keeping the aura pooled at her feet she made the souls of her feet stick to the wall of rock. She smiled a cheeky smile as she continued to run up the wall. She passed Chester on her way up and soon made it to the top of what appeared to be more of a plateau than a hill.

Chester soon made it up after his sister and sat down next to her. His way of climbing the mountain took a lot more effort than his sister's. "Nice little trick you learned there sis". The boy said with a grain of salt in his voice.

Chi-Yun paid him no mind however as she grabbed the map out of her pocket and observed it. Sure enough, the plateau they chad just climbed was marked on the map, and was a good while from where they were to go. Looking ahead, she could see that they had a lot more steep hills and plateaus they had to get passed until they reached flat ground.

"How are we looking?" Chester questioned. He was ready to move before the hot artificial afternoon sun baked him where he sat.

"We have a lot more of these we need to get passed", she said with a hint of exhaustion audible in her voice.

"Well shall we continue?" The boy winked at her before he conjured up his shadow claws once more. He jumped over the ledge of the plateau and jammed one of his clawed hands into the side of the plateau as he slid down it at a fast pace.

"Quite effective". Chi-Yun chuckled as she pooled aura into her hands. She was able to focus it enough that she was able to form claws that were much smaller than Chester's but just as effective. She hopped over the ledge just as her brother had and latched onto the side of the plateau and slid down it.

Hours later:

The two teens were completely beat as they rested themselves on flat ground after a long day of travel. They both had to admit that it was a great way to better understand and control their powers when they put them to use. But it did take a lot out of them.

The heat of the day retreated and was beginning to be replaced by the nipping chill of night as the afternoon sun began to set. The two didn't really bother to make a shelter as they slowly loss consciousness, hoping to catch some sleep before continuing their trek before later in the night.

Little did they know that Rachelle was watching them, with the help of one of his silent drones, and he felt very bored with having to watch them sleep.

Pressing one of the many buttons on his desk Rachelle spoke into a speaker in front of him. "Release the hounds". That was all he said before he sat back into his chair and began to watch the magic happen once more.

Howls began to resonate in the distance. This stirred Chester in his light slumber. More howls followed, each sounding quite close. His eyes snapped open after hearing the last howl, a deep menacing howl that sounded not even 100 yards away. He sat up quickly and stared in the direction the howls were coming. He could see multiple silhouettes of what appeared be something canine or feline in nature. He could only see the glowing eyes and pearly white teeth of whatever the things were.

They had a stare off for what seemed like years before the multiple pairs of eyes began to creep towards the two teens. Chester quickly shook Chi-Yun with a sense of urgency, not taking his eyes off of the things making their way to them. His sister awoke with a start as Chester muttered one word, barely audible.

"Run"

The two quickly stood and ran in the direction opposite of the hills that the beasts came from. The beasts that were creeping toward them just seconds ago were now in a full sprint behind the two.

"What in the bloody hell are those things!?" Chi-Yun questioned with urgency as her and her brother continued to run.

"I have no clue!" Chester said as he continued to run. "Do we stay and fight!?" This was a very important question. There were a lot of them, and they were much faster than the teens. It would be impossible for the two siblings to escape.

Chi-Yun quickly pulled her map out. They were very close to their destination at this point, they just had cross a canyon...no biggy.

"Not here, I have a place. But we have to run a bit faster". She said as she gestured to the gaining animals. She pumped aura into her legs and feet as the aura took on a deep red hue. She began to gain in speed successfully keeping ahead of the beasts and her brother.

Chester had no way to gain in speed though, his powers didn't really aid in that aspect. Or did they? He smirked as he built up light energy in his body. He began to run with all he had, effectively glowing brighter and brighter as he zoomed far ahead of the beasts that were closing in. Chi-Yun glanced at her brother as he caught up to her. He was moving fast, and could most likely go way faster than her if he tried. But she knew he was following her lead.

They were closing in on their destination. The edge of the canyon was becoming visible. Chi-Yun just hoped this would work out okay for them. The two skidded to a halt and readied themselves. Seven pairs of eyes could be seen through the dark of night. Chester took this opportunity to see exactly what they we up against. Using his power over light he conjured up multiple pellets of light and scattered them around himself and the beasts before him.

Now illuminated by light, the beasts could now be assessed properly. They would be like your regular pack of wolves had it not been for their sheer size and fierceness. Their coats were a dark navy blue to blend in to the dark night. Their eyes shone brightly along with their pearly white teeth that were sharp as daggers. Their claws were large menacing.

"Last time I checked, Red Riding hood didn't reside in this neck of the woods". Chester muttered. Surely this was Rachelle's doing.

The wolves advanced which put the two teens more on edge. There was two ways out of this. Fight or fall, simple as that.

Chi-Yun readied herself, pumping aura throughout her body as well as generating aura balls around her fists. Chester raised shadows around himself which split and grew hands. The two opposing sides sized each other up before the first wolf struck. It jumped from its place at the head of the pack and attempted to slash at Chi-Yun with its sharp claws. Chi-Yun countered by dodging the slash and sending a killer aura enhanced punch to the beast's snout before round house kicking it to the side.

It whimpered as it got up, all the while pawing at its snout which leaked blood. This set off the six other pack members and it became a frenzy of teeth, claws, and snarls as the canines tried to get a piece of the two teens. The two siblings worked in harmony and sync. Chester would temporarily subdue the beasts with his shadows while Chi-Yun knocked them back with her aura cloaked fists. But it all seemed to be for naught as the beasts kept coming and coming. It seemed that they had no shortage of energy. But at this point Chester and Chi-Yun were at the brink of total exhaustion. They still hadn't recovered their energy from the day's trek.

The two were starting to slow down and were becoming clumsy, as could be seen by the scratches and bite marks that started to accumulate on their bodies.

"What the hell! Stay down you mutts!" Chi-Yun yelled in exasperation. These things surely must tire. But if that was the case then they should've showed signs of it, but they were at the same intensity when they started. She couldn't think much of it as she heard her brother cry out.

She kicked one of those things back and turned to her brother in a panic. He was attempting to fight off a wolf that had clasped its teeth deep into his leg but to no avail.

That was the last straw.

Seeing her brother hurt like that triggered something in her. It was like something her mind snapped because next thing she knew rocks and wolves were flying through the air and her head hurt like crazy. She let out a strained yell and the beasts that soared through the air were thrown over the edge of the canyon, their cries were soon stopped when a slight thud was heard.

Chi-Yun crumpled to her knees in exhaustion. Chester looked at her with wide eyes at what he saw. 'Amazing'. This was what the boy thought before he too fell on to ground in exhaustion. The two were completely drained and couldn't stand to be awake any longer.

Watching the battle from beginning to end, Rachelle grinned wildly from ear to ear. Pressing the same button he had done before he spoke into his microphone. "Get them. NOW!" He put much unneeded emphasis on the 'now', but he wasn't taking any chances.

It was only minutes before his men showed up on the scene and took the two away...

Approximately 2 hours later:

Chi-Yun contorted her face in discomfort as her sleeping form was secured onto a lab table. The same was done to her brother who was secured on a table next to her. Beside them were a wide assortment of scalpels and knives that ranged from very tiny to the size of a kitchen knife. Doctors littered the lab that the two were being held in. Rachelle entered the room and stepped towards the two teens. And being the crazy man he was he plucked them both on their noses, effectively jarring them from their sleep.

"Wakey wakey kids". The man plucked their noses once more to make sure they were completely conscious. As soon as the two were coherent they began to struggle against their metal braces that kept them bound to the table.

"Release us you psychopathic maniac!" Chester yelled in anger. They had prepared for this well. The man made sure there were multiple light sources at different angles to eliminate any shadows that would've been present.

"No. I have plans for you", he said simply as he picked a very small knife and handed it to a doctor behind him. "Very big plans".

The two teens were effectively worried shitless. Whatever this guy planned, it would not be good.

Rachelle reached into a side pocket in his cloak and revealed a small translucent case with two tiny chips. "These are a little something something I've been cooking up. They shall be placed in your noggin. And when we activate them they will effectively remove any trace of independence from your mind and body". He handed the chips to the doctor as he walked out of the room.

Before they could say anything or try to stop this they were both injected with a heavy sedative, made especially for their kind. The last thing they saw before losing consciousness were the blurry silhouettes of the doctors...

Rachelle sat in his study awaiting the ending of the procedure. It shouldn't take long before they would be done. He was excited just thinking about, practically jumping out of his skin. A knock on the door of his study signaled him to calm himself.

"You may enter". The door opened and in came one of the doctors that did the procedure. "Are they ready?" He received a nod from said doctor. The man clad in scrubs motioned outside of the door for someone to enter.

Two teenagers entered the doorway to his study, both clad in new clothes that were similar to their previous attire. Chester now wore a dark purple dress shirt, a black tie, a dark purple vest with thin vertical black lines, and black dress pants and dress shoes. Chi-Yun was clad in a blue long sleeved shirt, black jeans that hugged her legs, and black combat boots.

"Chester and Chi-Yun at your service sir". Chester said with pride as he took a bow. Their personalities and thought process were still intact, but they only lived to serve Rachelle.

"Excellent...You two leave for Peach Creek tomorrow. There you will find six teenagers like yourselves that you must capture. Each is equipped with powers like you, but were aren't entirely sure what they are". Reaching in a draw that was in his desk he pulled out six files. Each file had the name and information of the six super powered teens. He handed the files to Chi-Yun. "You leave now".

"Yes sir" the two teens said in unison before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind them.

"Excellent"...

* * *

A/N:... Hey guys it's LatroyeRondell (formerly known as KevEddFan808) and as you can see your patience has been rewarded. I apologize for my and Moonblazers absence but we are back and on track once more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next will be out soon. :)

Please Favorite, Follow, And Review


End file.
